falling hard!
by desybesy
Summary: Completed.
1. Birthday Surprise

** It's ok to love someone but I don't love him…I'm 'in love' with him! **

**Tori Pov.**

The lights dimmed and the spotlight was on me. It was my birthday and it was time to blow out the candles and make a wish. I made my wish and blew out the candles. Everyone was eating their cake and the ice cream that was recently served, while I was opening my presents. I opened Cat's present. It was a custom design cupcake maker. It came with tons and tons of sprinkles. '_Figures, she is Cat.'_ But I still love the present. Andre's present was the DVD I wanted when I went to the movie store with him. Trina got me the cutest outfit. Sinjin got me some kind of weird rare tree root. Robbie got me my very on 'puppet'. Jade told me I didn't deserve anything. Lastly Beck, he got me a card. I wasn't expecting that but I read it anyway (it's the thought that counts). The card read, "T_ori I'm sorry, but I can't give you my present today, not while Jade's around. I'll come over tomorrow at 8:00 pm. I hope you don't mind. If you have plans tomorrow at that time call me and we will reschedule…..Happy Birthday Tori. :)". _I smiled at the thought of him coming to my house to spend time with me. I looked over at Beck who had his arm draped around Jade's shoulder, and was wiping ice cream off his jeans with his free hand. He looked up and smiled as he saw I had read his card. I quickly blushed and looked down at my feet. He saw this and turned away with a big grin on his face. I wondered if he loved me as much as I loved him. '_Jesus Tori, shutup_. _Stop doing this to yourself your breaking yourself. Every time you look at him you get weak. __**He will never love you**__.'…..He will never love you…. never love you…. Never… never…he will never love you…. N-n-never…He will never love y-! _ My thoughts were cut off when a girl named Katie, who was in my English class, approached me and asked if I was ok. She could see the tears forming in my eyes, all from doubt. She passed me a napkin and I politely thanked her and before I knew it I was hugging her and filling her polo shirt with wet tears. She became an instant new BFF just like that. After about 5 minutes I smiled dryly and gave her my thanks and my number and headed to the bathroom to fix my makeup.

It was 7:56 and I was impatiently waiting for my secret lover. 7:57 I was practically dead. 7:58 I was beyond dead! 7:59 WTF I was dead for so long I was starting to smell. 8:00 where is he? 8:05 where the hell is he? 8:30 Damit he stood me up! 8:45 if you weren't going to show you could of just said so. 8:47 "I'm so so so sorry Tori my car I wouldn't start and I had to fix it", said Beck. Relief splurged over me. "It's ok Beck. I was just starting to worry that's all." He gave an apologetic smile and asked if I wanted my present. I said yes and slightly squealed I wanted to see what was so important that Jade couldn't see him give it to her, and I wanted to know why. Nobody was home and I invited him to come up to my room. He glanced around before saying "nice room." I gave him my thanks and we sat on my bed. He then took a small box out of his jean pocket. Before he gave it to me he said that he didn't want Jade to know that he gave it to me because as far as she knows he didn't get me a present and that's how Jade wants it to stay. Plus it was very expensive and Jade would have a fit about that. I gave him an understanding small nod and said, "You didn't have to get me anything really expensive." He said, "I didn't mind and you do much for me so I'm cool with it." I smiled showing my pearly teeth and he opened the box revealing a diamond bracelet with the letters 'TORI' encrusted in it. I gasped in amazement. "Oh Beck. I-I can't possibly accept this. This must have cost you a fortune and I wouldn't want to be a burden." Beck said, "Tori take it, please. I love-your like a sister to me and I would want you to have it, please take it. I can't return it anyway." Tears of happiness were already down my checks. I jumped onto his lap and hugged him and kissed him on his check. Next thing I know I found myself getting lost in his brown chocolate orbs. We stayed this way for about 3 seconds. It was the best 3 seconds of my life. Then he broke the silence and said, "Well I better get going." As he walked out my bedroom door my eyes stayed locked on the door he had closed only recently. I jumped to my feet just as he was about to walk out the door. "Beck, Beck", I yelled. He looked back at me and said "yeah?" "Would you like to stay and watch a movie with me?" I asked. "Andre got me a new DVD for my birthday and I haven't watched it yet", I stated. He was more than delighted to stay. "Of course!" he answered.


	2. A night to Remember

**A Night to Remember**

** (No not the song)**

**Beck Pov.**

10:05 and the movie was over. Tori was asleep on my shoulder. I looked at her lovingly. I picked her up and took her to her room. Just as I was about to walk out the door she woke up and asked where are I was going. I responded,

" Tori, I'm going home."

"Stay", she said.

"Um, ok I'll stay. I will be on the couch downstairs", I said.

"No, sleep with me, please", she asked.

"Are you sure Tori, I mean-", I said getting cut off with a 'yes' from Tori.

"Ok", I said. She moved over and I lay next to her. "

I'll be right back, I'm going into my bathroom to get changed into my pjs", said Tori.

"Ok, ummm you might want me to sleep on the couch because I only sleep with my T-shirt and boxers".

Tori blushed and then she said, "It's ok by me. "

"Ok" was all I said.

Tori went to go get changed and I took off my clothes.

**Tori pov.**

"I don't know if I should go through with this", I said to myself. "I just wanted company, but is this a little too much?"

I walked back in my room, with my silk shorts and my tank top, to see Beck lying down on the bed in his boxers and his T-shirt. _'God, he is soooo fine.'_

I pulled up the covers and lay next to him.

He said, "Goodnight Tori." I returned his words.

Soon we were drifting off to sleep; His arm around my body protectively.

**Normal Pov.**

3:00 in the morning Beck's phone rang. Tori woke up instantly and not even looking reached over and answered his phone obliviously.

"Hello", she said in her sleepy voice.

"Beck", asked Jade.

"This is Tori", stated Tori.

Jade yelled, "Why are you on Beck's phone?"

Tori said, "Opps!" "Beck is sleep and I'm really tired, Jade so I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight"

2 minutes later Tori had finally realized what all had happened.

"Ohh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Ohhhhh shittttt", said Tori.

Beck woke up when Tori started shaking him.

"What", asked Beck irritably

She told him everything that had happened.

She was panicking. She really was.

"Calm down, Tori. Its ok baby just calm down", Beck said.

"Baby", Tori asked.

"Umm..." murmured Beck.

"It's alright Beck. No worries I won't tell Jade. It was a mistake I understand." said Tori.

"But that's just it Tori I don't think it was a mistake", said Beck

"Oh, well what do you mean than", asked Tori.

"Um. Just forget it", Beck said.

Tori looked down in disappointment, "Ok, Whatever you say", Tori said.

"Don't worry about Jade, I will take care of her", said Beck

"Yeah. I won't. So you ready to go", asked Tori.

"What do you mean", asked Beck.

"Are you ready to go home", asked Tori.

"Oh, I see your mad at me", stated Beck.

"No, no I'm not I just don't want you to stay", said Tori

"Well that's funny because a few hours ago you wanted me to stay", stated Beck.

"Ugh! Get out Beck", yelled Tori.

"Fine", Beck said, sadly because he didn't want to hurt Tori.

After about a full minute Tori realized she had hurt Beck and that he didn't even know why she was mad at him. And she wasn't planning on telling him no time soon. (How would she just come out and say 'Beck, I love you and you really hurt me when you called me baby and then took it back'. Because he has a devil for a girlfriend and I know he doesn't feel the same way about me.) She rushed to open the door and there he was just leaning on her doorway.

"Oh Beck, I'm so , so sorry. I'm sorry I flipped out on you like that. Please, please forgive me ", pleaded Tori.

"It's ok Tori", he said as Tori hugged him.


	3. Babysitting

** Babysitting**

**Normal Pov.**

"So you were expecting me huh?" Tori asked cockily.

"Well, maybe I was", said Beck.

"You know me too well", said Tori

"Yeah, a little too much", smirked Beck.

"Tisk!" said Tori.

They went to sleep (in Tori's bed). Tori woke up the next morning, left Beck in the bed and went to go take a shower.

5 minutes later Beck woke up and heard the shower running so he went down stairs and decided to make him and Tori some breakfast.

Then he thought about it and yelled up to Tori, "do you want me to make us breakfast or I can just go and get some."

Tori couldn't hear him correctly and thought he had said something about going home. So Tori just said, "Ok."

Beck didn't know what she meant by 'ok' so he just put in two pop tarts. Meanwhile Tori had turned off the water, mouiserized and then put on her underwear and a half shirt, which showed her belly and a short robe, that she kept open. She walked down stairs obliviously. Sat on the couch and then noticed that she needed the remote that was on the floor a few feet in front of her. So she stood up and bent down to grab the remote.

"Wow", Beck said.

Tori stood straight up and turned around slowly, very embarrassed. "Ummm, I didn't know-know you were here", Tori said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. There's nothing to be embarrassed about", Beck said

"Yes there is-", Tori said getting cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who is it", Tori asked closing her robe.

"It's jade Tori let me in", said Jade.

"Um, just a minute", said Tori.

"Beck hide", whispered Tori.

Beck hid and Tori opened the door. Jade walked in uninvited.

"Why are you here", asked Tori.

"You were on Beck's phone", stated Jade.

"Yeah umm, he left his phone here when he came over yesterday, uh to tell me that-", Tori said cut off. _'Why do I always get cut off?'_

"Ok. Tori can I tell you a secret?" asked Jade.

"Uhh, I guess", said Tori hesitantly.

"I'm Bi", said Jade.

"Come again", said Tori disbelievingly.

"Tori I'm Bi, and I like you. Very much. And u don't know how bad I want to kiss you right now", said Jade.

"Jade, I don't like you like that. Sorry, and your with Beck", Tori said disgusted.

"Tori I'm not attracted to Beck the way I am with you. Just kiss me and I'll leave", Jade said.

"Ummmmmmm", murmured Tori.

"Please Tori", Jade said, while caressing her cheek.

Tori snatched her hand away. Tori kissed her hand and smacked Jades face. "There", she said.

"Your hand is so warm", Jade said.

"Um, Goodbye Jade. I will see you Monday", Tori said.

"Bye, my beautiful", Jade blew Tori a kiss.

Tori dogged it and shut the door immediately.

'_EW, EW, EW, EW!' _"EW, EW, EW, EW… BECKKKK!"

Beck immerged from behind the kitchen counter, with a pale look on his face.

'_He couldn't of found a better hiding place, what if she had went into the kitchen', Tori thought_

"Beck are you ok", Tori asked worried.

"Yeah, never better", Beck lied.

"Beck", Tori said.

"Ok, I just can't believe she likes you", said Beck.

"Its ok Beck", Tori said while hugging Beck.

**Beck Pov.**

I told Tori that I had to go home and take a shower and get dressed. She nodded understandingly and said Bye. I went home and showered and got dressed. Then I sat on the couch. No TV on. No book or magazines. I just sat enjoying the quietness. I had to think. _'Jade is so disgusting…..should I confront her? No, ill make her feel the guilty! …how can she like Tori? I like Tori… I Love Tori...wait what?... I can't love Tori….right? _

I took a nap and when I woke up it was 2:30. There was a knock at my door. I opened up the door. It was my mom. She asked if I could watch my cousin Ian, while she went out with her sister; Ian's mom.

"Uhh I have plans", Beck lied.

"Yeah now those non-existing plans involve Ian", Beck's mom said.

"Fine, how bad can he be", Beck said.

"Uh, yeah", said Beck's mom. With that she left and a few minutes later brought Ian to Beck, along with his things.

Within an hour they weren't back and Beck's RV was totally destroyed.

"I need help", Beck stated.

**Tori Pov.**

Beck came into my house holding a baby and he looked exhausted.

"When were you planning on telling me about your son", Tori said sarcastically.

Beck replied, "His name Ian, and he is not my son."

"So why are you here", I asked.

"I need your help, babysitting", Beck stated.

"Well ok fine. He is pretty cute", I smiled.

"You can have him", beck said handing Ian to me.

"Hey you. You are so adorable", I said.

"Psh", Beck said jealous of Ian.

"Is you cousin jealous. Yes he is.", I said making Ian laugh.

"Beck did you feed him", I asked.

"Uh, I didn't know how. He wouldn't eat", Beck said.

"What did you feed him", I asked.

"Crackers and cold milk", said Beck.

"Beck he's a baby he doesn't eat crackers yet and cold milk, I think he prefers it warm", I said.

"Oh", said Beck.

I feed Ian changed his diaper twice and now he was sleep in my arms.

"Beck can you hold him while I cook us something to eat", I asked.

"Well, he doesn't really like me", said Beck

"Oh, nonsense he loves you", I said giving him to Beck.

Ian woke up slightly and started crying.

"Now rock him gently back to sleep. Pat his back", I said.

Beck did what I had told him to do and then Ian was back to sleep. I started making the spaghetti and Italian bread.

"So", I said trying to start a conversation.

"Do you want to go to the park after we eat", Beck asked.

"Oh could we, it's been ages since I've been to the park", I pleaded.

Beck chuckled and said, "Yea we can."

"Does Ian have a stroller", I asked.

"Yeah but it's at my RV. We can go get it later", Beck said.

"Ok", I said.

We drove to the park after we got Ian's stroller. We walked around and played for a while then Beck suggested ice cream. We sat and enjoyed our ice cream.

"Are you going to confront Jade about you know…?" I asked

"Nope, said Beck.

"Wait what", I asked dumbfounded.

"I'm going to make her feel the guilt. And if she asks you if you told me about her being Bi say no", said Beck.

"Ok beck", I said.

"Oh look at Ian. I think he wants some ice cream", suggested Beck.

"Ok but only a little", I said. Beck gave Ian a little ice cream.

"Tori", Beck said.

"Yes Beck", she asked.

"You're going to make some guy really happy one day. And your going to be a great mom", Beck said.

"Thank you Beck", I blushed. He saw that and chuckled to himself.

"I just wish that one guy was you'', I thought out loud.

"You do", Beck asked happily.

**Beck Pov. **

"You're going to make some guy really happy one day. And your going to be a great mom", I said.

"Thank you Beck", Tori blushed. I saw that and chuckled to myself.

"I just wish that one guy was you'', Tori thought out loud.

"You do", I asked happily.

"I did not just say that out loud", Tori asked embarrassed.

"Don't worry Tori I like you too", I said with a smile.

"But-but what about Jade", Tori asked.

I responded, "I'll take care of Jade. Then we can be together. Just give me some time ok."

Tori said with a smile on her face, "Ok Beck."

Tori your smile, I love your smile, it's the second most beautiful thing in the world", I said.

Tori blushed and looked down at her feet like she always did. "The second", she asked.

"Well you know I'm the first", Beck laughed.

Tori laughed as well.

"No actually you're the first", I said.

We finished eating our ice cream.

"Look", Tori said.

It was a sign that read:

_Puppy discount at Happy Hill Pet Store._

_Come check them out!_

_ (555-545-5225)_

"Can we go look", asked Tori.

"Yeah let's go", I said.

**Normal Pov.**

They went and looked at the puppies. Ian was enjoying himself. He was laughing and smiling at the puppies. Tori was enjoying herself. The puppies were so cute. Beck was enjoying himself. He loved Tori's laugh and smile.

"Awww she is soooo cute", she said.

"Do you want her", Beck asked.

"Oh I would love to have her but she cost too much", Tori said disappointed.

"Oh", Beck said as he looked at the price tag that read _$250.00 was $500.00 _

"Yeah…so are you going home…or you sleep over", Tori asked.

"Sure. Here I'll call my mom about Ian", he said as he pulled out his phone and called his mom.

"Hello, Mom", Beck said.

"Yes hunny", Beck's mom said.

"I'm going to sleep over Tori's and I was just wondering if you guys are going to be home anytime soon", asked Beck.

"Uhh, can you just ask Tori if he can stay with you", said Beck's mom.

Beck looked over at Tori and asked if Ian could stay and she gave a nod and a smile. Beck grinned and continued talking to his mom.

"She said Yes mom", Beck said

"Ok tell her I said thanks. I really like that Tori girl she is way better than uh, Jade yeah that's it", said Beck's mom.

Beck chuckled and said, "Yeah mom I really like her too."

"Don't go getting that girl 'knocked up', do you here me Beck", said Beck's mom.

"I-I-we don't even do that", said Beck _'I wish but God only knows'_

"Yeah ok", his mom said

"Bye", said Beck.

"Bye Hun", said his mom.

They decided to go Tori's house because Ian had went to sleep again. Beck asked Tori if she could watch Ian while he went to go get some clothes at his RV. She said yes. He left to his RV. On his way home he couldn't help but notice _Happy Hill Pet Store. _He was surprised the place wasn't closed yet. He walked in and told the lady which puppy he wanted to buy. They the exchanged money for the puppy. Then the lady said

"I saw you here earlier today with your lady and baby. You have a beautiful family", she said.

Beck blushed slightly and told her, "thanks."

"You might need a water and food bowl. Puppy chow. Toys because she is a puppy", said the lady.

"Oh yeah, thanks", said Beck. He brought all of what she said.

"Bye", she said.

"Bye", he said.

He got his close and went back to Tori's house. He saw Tori and Ian snuggled up in her bed. He smiled and slightly shaked her awake.

"Beck what… ohh Beck, you didn't", said Tori.


	4. Stuff!

**VACATION!**

**Tori Pov.**

We woke up at around 5ish because we had to drop Ian off and still get dressed and ready for school. At this moment I am at Beck's RV waiting for him to get dressed so we can go to school.

"Beck are you almost ready", I asked.

"I'm done. I will be out in a sec", he responded.

"K", I said.

We got in Beck's car and he was acting a little weird.

"Hey, are you ok", I asked worried.

"My head just hurts. Its nothing to worry about", he said.

"Yes it is something to worry about. Did you take something", I asked.

**Becks Pov.**

My head was hurting really bad. I was trying to tolerate with the pain but I just couldn't take it.

"Yes it is something to worry about. Did you take something", Tori asked.

Tori was really worried about me. This was one of the many things I love about Tori. She really cares about people. She would let you barrow her heart. I appreciate her caring about me. It's not often I get that from jade.

"No I didn't take anything and stop worrying I'll be fine", I lied.

"Beck you better not start this car until you take something", Tori said.

I grinned and gave in."Ok I give up", I said.

Tori reached into her bag and gave me a Tylenol bottle.

"Does Tylenol make you sleepy, because I don't want you to get in trouble for going to sleep in class", Tori asked.

I couldn't help but smile. "No, it's cool", I said.

I took the pills and we were on our way to school.

"Do you think that Jade has been mean to me because she liked me"? Tori asked.

"To be honest, I think that's true", I said.

"And she didn't want me by you because she was jealous", Tori asked.

"Yep", I replied.

"Are you mad at me for being so calm about this", asked Tori.

"No, because then I would have to be mad at myself too, for being so calm about this", I said.

Tori smiled. "You're too sweet", said Tori.

"I know", I grinned.

Tori giggled. "So why are you so calm about this", she asked.

…"because I have had my eye on someone else for quite some time now. And I have been meaning to break up with her, but I needed a good reason other than 'I don't like your attitude'", I said.

Tori smiled once again. I can never get tired of her smile. "So, who's the lucky girl", she asked sarcastically.

"You may know her. She has the most gorgeous smile. Her hair smells of vanilla. She is a very beautiful brunette. She has an amazing voice. So kind and caring. Any guy would be lucky to have her. She has a nice ass and don't get me started about her boobs", I said.

Tori hit me playfully.

"Oh, stop", she blushed.

"It's true. You know I was at her house once and she walked right in front of me with her _'baby blue panties that had the word SEXY on the butt'_, a half shirt and a short robe. God was that a sight", I said.

She gasped and I laughed. "Beck", she exclaimed.

"Were here", I said laughing.

"Oh you just wait I'm going to get you", she said as we got out the car.

**Tori Pov.**

"Beck", I asked.

"Yeah", he asked.

"Have you seen Jade yet", I asked.

"No, have you", he asked.

"Nope", I said.

"Keep your name out of your mouth Vega", said Jade, who was approaching us.

"Whatever Jade", I said.

"Hey baby, why are you talking to Vega", Jade asked Beck.

"She's my friend Jade", stated Beck, already annoyed.

"So, that doesn't mean anything. I don't want you to talk to her anymore." said Jade with jealousy.

"Why so you can have her to yourself", Beck asked.

Jade glared at me and then said, "What, you know I don't like Vega."

"That's too bad. She's really fun to be around", smirked Beck.

"That's it Beck, you are not going to hang around her anymore", yelled Jade.

"Look at her lips, aren't they like soo kissable", said Beck.

I blushed.

"Don't look at her lips only I can", said Jade.

"And why is that", asked Beck.

The bell rung. I turned around to walk away with Beck since we were sharing our first class, but Jade grabbed my arm.

"Tori, did you tell Beck about my secret", asked Jade.

"No Jade, I didn't tell him. Why would I do that to you, you are my friend to right", tori asked.

"Well yeah I guess you are" Jade smiled. "We could be more", she said.

"Uhh…yeahhh…I gotta get to class", I said.

"So Cat what's up", I asked trying to start a conversation at our lunch table.

"Nothing. Literally. It's been sooooo boring", said Cat.

"Same here", said Andre.

"We should go to a club. We could get high. Meet some girls. Jack off", said Rex.

"Really", I said.

"He said it, not me", said Robbie.

"Why are you so quiet Jade", asked Andre.

"That's none of your business", said Jade.

Beck and I exchanged glances, and smirked. Luckily Jade didn't see this, but Rex (Robbie) did.

"And why are you to so close all of a sudden", asked Rex pointing to Beck and me.

"What are you talking about, we aren't any closer than we were before", said Beck.

"Yeah uh-un I think Beck finally gave it to Tori", said Rex.

Andre chocked on his tuna salad. Cat was confused as ever. Jade was raging with jealousy. Beck and I were blushing uncontrollably. Robbie looked surprised at Rex, like he didn't do a thing.

"Tori and Beck do not like each other", yelled Jade.

"What does gave it to Tori mean", Cat asked confused.

"Why don't you let me show you", asked Rex cockily.

"Ok", Cat smiled, oblivious to the whole situation.

"Jade you haven't said a mean thing to Tori all day. Now that's unusual", said Andre.

I gave Andre a look that read 'I will tell you later now stop making things more awkward'.

**Normal Pov.**

"Why don't we take a vacation, to Hawaii", asked Beck.

"Ok", said and an excited Cat.

"I'm in if you pay", said Rex.

"Yeah I will pay for our tickets our room etc., I just thing we need a break from HA for a while", said Beck.

"Are you sure asked Tori", asked Tori worried about the costs.

"Yeah it'll be no problem", said Beck.

"Ok when are we going" asked Tori now excited.

"How about Wednesday. We have no school Friday because of Teacher's Institute, so we will only have to miss two days of school", suggested Beck.

"Well I have to help my grandma move that day", said a disappointed Andre.

"And I'm going out to eat with my dad Wednesday", said Jade.

"We could reschedule", suggested Tori.

"Well, no its ok just go without me because I'm not gonna be free for a while. She is moving a five hour drive away", said Andre. '_Thank God. No offense' _

"I don't really want to go anyway. I don't like Hawaii. And besides there is no reason on going if my only intention was to keep an eye on Tori and Beck, and I don't have to worry because Tori likes

Someone else. Isn't that right Tori", smiled Jade.

Tori chocked on her water she was drinking.

"Are you ok", asked Beck.

"Yeah", said Tori.

"Well me and Cat are in", said Robbie.

"Ok that's great the more the merrier", said Tori.

At this time Sinjin walked over to the table apparently he heard everything that was said.

"I'm coming too", said Sinjin.

"Hell naw", said Rex.

"Quiet puppet. I will do as I please", said Sinjin with a scary look on his face.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Umm, ok Sinjin", said Beck.

"Yay", Sinjin said as he sat down causing Tori to move over closer to Beck.

"Careful", Beck said holding on to Tori's waist.

Tori looked up at Beck and blushed then said "thanks."

Andre smiled to himself. "Tori call me tonight we have to talk", he grinned.

"Why should Tori call you", Jade asked with jealousy.

"Why does it matter to you Jade", asked Beck trying to get the truth out of her.

"Because…It just annoys me that he wants to talk to her", said Jade.

"Are you jealous Jade? Why would you be jealous? Do you have feelings for Tori or something", Beck asked smirking to himself.

"Uh, I gotta go", Jade said as she got up and left.

Beck and Tori laughed.

"My brother ate my shoe", said Cat.

Everybody got up and walked away.

"WHAT", asked a very confused Cat.?


	5. The Call and heart ache!

** The Call and heart ache!**

**Tori Pov.**

Beck dropped me off at home after school. I did my homework and called Andre at 5:30PM. Two rings then:

"Hey Tori ", said a cheerfully Andre.

"Hey", I returned.

"Ok so explain lunch", said Andre.

"What's there to explain", I said knowing how to tick Andre off.

"What do you mean 'what's there to explain'. You and Beck were really close. Rex, err Robbie wasn't lying. And Jade, she was so quiet. And she wasn't mean to you", said Andre.

"Ok well Beck and I have recently admitted our feelings for each other. Jade's Bi. And she likes me. Beck slept in my bed twice, no nothing happened. He saw me in my undies and a half shirt, yes on accident. He got me a diamond bracelet for my birthday. And he bought me the cutest puppy, which by the way I named cocoa. Nuff said", stated.

"Wow", said Andre

"Wow as in a good wow or wow in a bad way", I asked.

"A good way I'm happy for you both. I'm your brother I'm going to support you in whatever you do. It's about time you guys admitted your feelings for each other. And for Jade, that's shocking. Really shocking", said a stunned Andre.

"Yeah I know right. Beck's going to break up with her soon. He wanted her to tell him, that's why he was trying to get her to speak the truth and feel guilty", I said.

"Oh, I see", said an understanding Andre.

"Yea, it really sucks that you can't come with us to Hawaii", I said sadly.

"I know but you will have a good time", said Andre.

"I hope so", I said.

"Rules: don't stay out to late. Make sure someone is always with you. Take care of Cat, Robbie, and Sinjin especially. Don't you and Beck do anything that you might regret. And use protection, just sayin. Oh and whatever you do, do not leave Sinjin by himself. Do I need to repeat myself", Andre asked chuckling.

I giggled. "No you don't dad", I said.

"I wasn't kidding about the protection", Andre said in a serious tone.

"We aren't even planning on doing that. And what do I look like going into the store to buy condoms", I asked.

"You never know. And don't worry I'll make sure Beck has some before you guys leave", Andre said laughing.

"Oh, Andre", I said giggling.

We talked for about 30 more minutes then having nothing else to say we said our goodbyes. I thought about what I said to Andre earlier. '_Yeah I know right. Beck's going to break up with her soon. He wanted her to tell him, that's why he was trying to get her to speak the truth and feel guilty'._ What if Beck still does have feelings for Jade? Why didn't he brake up with her already? Does he really want her to speak the truth and feel guilty or is he just saying that because he still loves her? Tears were rolling down my checks. Does he even like me, like he said he did or is he just trying to get me to sleep with him? I had to call Andre back and ask him his opinion.

"So what do you think", I asked wiping away some dry tears to make way for the fresh ones.

"Honestly Tori, I don't really know. You should tell him everything you just said to me", said a worried Andre.

"I-I can't do that. I don't have the guts to do it. I'm not up for the heart ache", I said.

"What's the worst thing that can happen", Andre said trying to comfort his friend even though he knows that things could go bad.

"That he doesn't like me and he still likes Jade", I said bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey none of that. Tori you know I don't want to ever hear you cry. Just go talk to Beck. Everything will be for the best", said one of my best friends.

"O-okay… thanks Andre I swear I don't deserve you", I said.

"Yeah you don't. Go speak to him", laughed Andre.

I texted Beck and asked him to meet me at the beach, that we needed to talk.

**Becks Pov.**

We met at the beach and I could tell she had been crying. My heart broke. It was shattered into pieces. I hate seeing the love of my life hurt. I wanted to find whoever hurt my gorgeous and punch the hell out of them.

_The world is not a pleasant place__  
><em>_to be without__  
><em>_someone to hold and be held by_

"Hey, baby what's wrong", I caressed her cheek.

"Do you still have feelings for Jade", Tori asked cutting to the chase.

"No, I don't and you should trust me enough to know that", I said a little hurt.

I see now that I was the one who hurt my princess. I'm going to be fighting with myself until I see her happy again…I will do whatever it takes.

"Well how can I, why didn't you brake up with her yet. You do realize she's not going to tell you that she's Bi", said hurt Tori, with tears running down her face. The more she tried to hold them in the more that came.

_A river would stop__  
><em>_its flow if only__  
><em>_a stream were there__  
><em>_to receive it_

I took my hand to her face to wipe her tears away. She turned away. I'm not going to be able to live with myself if the sun doesn't shine in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry you can't trust me", I said and looked down. Pain rushed all over my body. I felt it go numb.

She lifted my chin and ran the back of her fingers down my cheek. She was so gentle. I nearly jumped at her touch.

"I broke up with her. I was going to tell you but then you texted me to meet her and I thought I'd tell you here. I don't want to argue Tori. I can't stand to see you in so much agony. And I can't take the pain either", I said.

_An ocean would never laugh__  
><em>_if clouds weren't there__  
><em>_to kiss her tears_

She was sobbing now, full course. No more trying to hold them back. She couldn't stay strong anymore.

"Beck just answer one question, did you e-ever like m-me or did you just say that", she couldn't even get the words out. They hurt too much to say. Every word left a scar in her throat, they would take some time to heal. Her heart was just as shattered as mine. We were both wounded.

"Tori, I don't like you", she was about fifteen feet away from the road home when I yelled, "how can I just like you Tori, I love you. I fucking love you…Every time I look at you I fall deeper and deeper. I can't imagine my life without you. I want to get married to you one day, have kids, I want to grow old with you Tori. I need you just like you need me. Were partners. I want to be there for you to fall back on when you need help. I'm going to be here when you need me, why?...because I love you more than anything in the whole world.

_The world is not__  
><em>_a pleasant place to be without__  
><em>_someone_

I ran over to her and grabbed her arm gently and turned her around. Tears of joy sprang out of her eyes. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you too Beck", she said as we locked lips for what seemed like years.

"you know in all my life, I would of never thought of saying anything like that to someone so special…yet alone in a public beach with people watching me", I said as we pulled away.

She laughed. We spent the rest of the evening at the beach. Laughing, talking, kissing, enjoying each others company, and most of all loving one another.

_**Thx. Guys. Please review. It would mean the world to me. Tell me what you liked about it. If you liked it. What was your favorite line. Stay tuned for more lol.**_

_** Thanks for the support I really appreciate it...really I do. :D**_

_** ~Destiny**_

_** Poem by: Nikki Giovanni; **__**The world is not a pleasant place to be**_


	6. Hawaii here we come!

**Hawaii here we come!**

**Beck Pov.**

I walked into school the next day with a smile on my face. I'm in love, what do you expect. I spotted her. She was talking to this boy that was giving her a hard time.

"Hey baby", I said kissing her cheek and putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Beck", Tori said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah so are you going to kiss me or what", said Luke, the guy that was giving Tori a hard time.

"Listen Luke, I have a boyfriend now and I don't like you", said Tori.

"Well call me when you two brake up", Luke said walking away disappointed.

I wanted to beat him up. "Listen here, Luke-", I said getting cut off with Tori's hand covering my mouth.

"Come on baby. Lets go", said Tori as she leaned on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around her waist. We walked down the hall way, showing off our new happiness. Not caring who saw.

We walked into Slikowitz's room. Sat by each other and locked our fingers.

Sikowitz came in and said, "were going to do a –where's Jade."

Everybody responded with shrugs.

"Beck", asked Sikowitz, not aware of their break up.

"Don't know…don't care", I said truthfully.

Tori smiled and rested he head on my shoulder once again.

Sikowitz smiled and said, "Ohh, I see now."

"Yea", I replied happily.

"So, do you love her Beck", he asked, referring to Tori.

"With all my heart", I said, moving the lose strand of hair out of her face.

Tori blushed.

"Yeee", said Sikowitz happy jumping.

Everybody looked at him. He stopped and said, "What, it's about time, don't you think", asked Sikowitz.

"Your squealing like a girl", Tori stated.

"So", said Sikowitz.

Everybody laughed.

After our lesson everybody left, it was free period.

**Tori Pov.**

We sat down at our regular lunch table.

Andre coughed playfully.

"Hey guys", I said.

The all responded with the normal "hey."

"So is it official now hot stuff", asked Rex.

"Uh, yeah", I said disgusted a bit.

"So Beck, since I wont see you tomorrow, I have a present for you", said Andre.

I glanced at Andre and saw him smirking, about to burst with laughter. I looked back at Beck, who was about to open the wrapped paper.

"Um, baby why don't you open that in the car", I said smiling.

"Uhh, ok", Beck said utterly confused.

"No, no open it now", said Andre.

"What's going on", Beck asked.

"You'll see in the car", I said.

"Ugh", he said, stuffing it in his pocket.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow", said Cat smiling.

"Same here", said Robbie.

"I don't know about Sinjin though", I said.

"Somebody say my name", asked Sinjin as he walked toward our table.

"How do you do that", asked Cat.

"It was a gift from the gods", said Sinjin.

"Really", Beck said sarcastically.

"No, I was just over there in that corner with my disguise waiting for you guys to bring me up", said Sinjin.

"You stalker", said Andre.

"I get called that a lot", said Sinjin pouting.

"Okay", said Beck trying to start a conversation.

"What time do we leave", I asked.

"Meet at the airport at 2:45 and our plane leaves around 3:00. Make sure you have everything. We come back Monday afternoon. Oh, and don't forget your bathing suits", said Beck.

"And protection", said Andre.

Everybody looked at him weird.

"Sunscreen. Don't want anybody getting a sun burn, right Andre", I asked.

"Yea yea" Andre said. "And we don't want nobody to get pregnant", Andre trailed off no one really understanding him except me.

"What", Robbie asked.

"Nothing ", I said as the bell rang.

**Beck Pov.**

Tori and Andre were definitely hiding something. Should I be worried? No, Tori wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

We got in the car.

"So, can I open it now", I asked.

"Um, yeah go ahead", said Tori as she turned away and looked out her window.

"Hey, are you alright", I asked worried.

"Yeah I'm funny hunny", Tori said and kissed my cheek to show she was sincere.

"Ok, just making sure", I said, and opened the paper.

"Oh, um wow", I whispered.

Apparently Tori heard me. "It was all Andre's idea. I had nothing to do with it", she said.

"Its cool, why would he give me condoms though", I asked.

"Because…he doesn't trust us. And he wants to look out for us", she said.

"Oh, I see", I said turning red.

Tori was blushing too.

"Beck", she said.

"Yeah babe", I asked.

"Can I ask you a personal question", she asked.

"uh, yeah go ahead", I said.

"Are you a virgin", she asked, nervous of my answer.

…"yeah I am", I responded.

"Good", she smiled.

I chuckled. "Why is that good", I asked.

"Because that means when the time is right, we can lose our virginities together, Tori said hesitantly.

I smiled then said, "that is good."

I then pulled off. We were both deep in thought.

"you know cocoa, she misses her daddy", Tori said trying to start a conversation.

"does she now", I asked.

"yes she does. She wants you to come over and help her mommy pack", She said smiling.

I smiled. "ok, you tell my little Angel that daddy will be over at 5:00", I said.

"I will be looking forward to it", Tori said.

"you? I thought it was my little girl that wanted me to come over", I said sarcastically.

"well, we both do", she said.

"That's more like it", I said.

"Beck, are you sure you can handle the costs for our trip tomorrow", asked Tori.

"yeah Hun, I'm positive. When my great uncle died he left me with all his money. He was filthy rich", I said truthfully.

"that was really nice of him to do, why did he leave it to you and not like , your parents", Tori asked in curiosity.

"because my uncle had a bad past. He was in prison twice, so people thought he was dangerous and no one really paid him any visits or anything, only if they needed something. But I used to visit him secretly. He and I had a very close relationship, so he left his money to me", I said.

"oh I see. Beck that's very caring of you to do", said Tori, pushing a loose hair behind her ear.

"yeah I guess it was. I never told that to anyone, well besides my family", I said.

I stopped the car. we were at our destination.

"I will see you later baby", I said.

She smiled. God she's gorgeous. "bye hunny", she kissed my cheek.

She was about to open the door, when I turned her around and kissed her passionately.

"mhm. Beck, I gotta go", Tori smiled as she pulled away.

She walked to the door and waved then went inside.

**Normal Pov.**

It was 3:45. Tori got started on her homework, and finished at 4:30. She grabbed her Ipod and a towel and walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

Beck knocked on the Vega's door and Trina answered.

"hey, is Tori here", he asked, already knowing the answer.

"yeah, she's upstairs", said Trina.

"Ok thanks", I said walking up to Tori's room.

Tori got out the shower, wrapped the towel around her, and put in her earphones. Opened the door and was oblivious to Beck walking up the steps and into her room. Beck stood there in shook.

Tori sang, "All you hear is...mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm…Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip…mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm…Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout…Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out…I wanna have your babies…get serious like crazy…I wanna have your babies…I see 'em springing up like daisies…" She looked at Cocoa, who was sitting on her bed. "Cocoa I wanna have your babies", she said while picking her up. She was dancing all around her room, and singing. Beck laughed to himself. Finally she put Cocoa down and kept on dancing until she bumped into Beck. She landed right into his chest. She inhaled his scent and knew it was beck. She looked up at him, he had a smile on his face.

She took out her earphones and said, "why are you early."

"well it's nice to see you too hunny", Beck said sarcastically, as he showed her his phone

That read 5:12PM.

"oh", she said and looked at her bare toes.

"so", he said as he lifted her chin. "you wanna have my babies, I hear", asked Beck playfully.

"maybe, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm,", smiled Tori.

"oh, its gonna be that way", Beck asked.

"yep", said Tori.

"fine, I just came to see my little girl. Who, doesn't really like to be picked up and be told that

Her owner wants to have her babies", Beck said smiling.

"oh shutup", Tori giggled.

"never", said Beck.

Tori smiled. "I'm going to change, I'll be right back", she said.

While Tori changed, Beck played with Cocoa.

"your mom is a total nut, huh", he said while he picked her up.

"oh, its not nice to talk about people behind their backs", Tori said sitting behind Beck

and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"oh sorry I didn't know, you must forgive me", Beck said playfully.

"hmm… I need a kiss", said Tori.

He kissed her.

"I love you", said Tori.

"I love you too baby", replied Beck.

"so shall we get packing", asked Tori.

"we shall", replied Beck.

"ok I'm going to give you some clothes, try to make them fit in there, because It usually takes

a couple tries for me to make them all fit", Tori said, truthfully.

"ok, will do", Beck chuckled.

Tori handed him underwear, bras, shorts, tank tops, short dresses, dressy dresses, night

gowns, her robe, and much more.

"hmm Tori, I like these, try them on for me", said Beck lifting up a matching

bra and panty set.

"hmm Beck, I think not", smiled Tori.

"cant blame me for trying", he said.

"no, you cant. But maybe if you keep asking, I might give in…or not", said Tori.

"oh, come on", said Beck grinning.

"sorry babe", said a smirking Tori.

"oh your mean", Beck said pouting. He looked at Cocoa and said, "isn't your mommy mean."

She barked.

"that's right all ways on mommy's side", said Tori.

"Psh", exclaimed Beck.

"aww , Beck how do you think she will do, you know being by herself", asked Tori.

"she will be fine", he said seeing Tori's worried face.

"I don't know Beck", she responded.

"we will call and check up on her, make sure Trina doesn't hurt her", he said making her

laugh.

"ok but you better be right, she better be ok", Tori said.

"we will bring her something back", said Beck.

"oooh could we", she asked excited.

" yeah", he laughed, as she hugged him.

Tori had 4 big luggage. After they were done packing they ate and watched a movie. Tori feel

Asleep on Beck. And know it was time for him to go home.

"baby, I'm gonna go now", he said waking her up to tell her bye.

"ummm, nooo", she said.

He smiled. "Baby I gotta", he said.

"be back", she asked.

"tomorrow", he said.

She pouted. "I love you."

"I love you too", he returned her words.

"Bye baby", she said.

"see you later", he said giving her one last smile before he walked out the door and into his

Car.

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate the support!**_

_**Song by: Natasha Bedingfield- I wanna have your babies**_

_**Ps. I love you guys :D **_


	7. Hawaii!

_**Sorry guys. I couldn't update as soon as I wanted to because my power went out because of the storm we had here.**_

** Hawaii!**

**Normal Pov.**

Tori woke up. Walked downstairs and ate breakfast. She sat down on the couch and decided to watch TV, when her phone began to ring. She smiled when she looked at the caller ID.

"Hey babe", said Beck when Tori answered.

"Hey, I miss you", said Tori.

"Good, because I will be over in a bit", stated Beck.

"Noo, I don't wanna stay here", Tori said.

"Then where do you wanna go", asked Beck.

"I don't know", said Tori.

"you wanna go to the mall", asked Beck.

"You would go to the mall with me", asked an excited Tori.

"Anything to make my baby happy", stated Beck.

"Even if that means holding my bags", asked Tori.

"Even if that means holding your bags", answered Beck.

"okay I will be ready", said Tori rushed up to her room to get dressed.

"your not even dressed, are you", asked Beck knowingly.

"um…well…" said Tori, pulling up her jeans.

"see I knew it", stated Beck.

"wait a sec", said Tori as she put the phone on her bed, so she could put her shirt on.

Tori picked the phone back up.

"sorry, I had to put my shirt on", said Tori.

"you know, you could of gone without a shirt", said Beck.

"you would like that wouldn't you", asked Tori.

"very much so", said Beck.

"oh, well that's too bad", said Tori.

"you suck", said Beck playfully.

"just be lucky you get to see my swimsuit", said Tori.

"oh yeah, I almost forgot about that", said Beck.

"don't get too excited", said Tori.

"trust me I will", said Beck

"your such a, a guy", said Tori.

Beck laughed. "I'll be there in 5."

"ok baby, bye", said Tori.

"bye", said Beck.

They hung up. Tori grabbed her bag and a scunchey and put her hair in a ponytail. Went downstairs and told her parents that she was going to the mall. She opened the door and saw Beck's car pull up. He got out and opened her door. She walked over and kissed him, then got in the car.

Once they were both in the car she said, "hey hunny."

"hey, baby", said Beck.

"I got a surprise for you", said Beck.

"what is it", asked Tori.

"call my phone", said Beck.

"okay", said a confused Tori.

She took out her phone and called Beck. Ring, ring, and then "I wanna have yo babies…"

Tori giggled. "People will look at you weird", she said.

"oh well. This my baby's favorite song. So it's my favorite to", said Beck.

"whatever you say Oliver", giggled Tori.

"you're the one that wants to have my babies, Vega", said Beck.

"I will", smiled Tori.

"what makes you so sure", asked Beck.

"I just know", said Tori.

He started up his car and they road to the mall.

"ok, where to first", asked Beck, as they entered the mall.

"Victoria's Secret, then JC Pennies", said Tori.

"Oh hell no! Victoria's Secret I think not", said Beck.

"Please", begged Tori.

"No, I'll wait outside", said Beck.

"Noo…I will be lonely", said Tori.

"Too bad", said Beck, putting his arm around Tori, bringing her closer to him.

Ok then… I guess those hot boys over there wont mind going with me", said Tori playfully, pointing at some guys.

"Oh that's how you wanna be", said Beck.

Tori smiled "yep."

"Fine I'm coming", said a jealous Beck.

"Like I thought", stated Tori, as she pulled Beck into Victoria's Secret.

"What are we hear for anyway", asked Beck.

"Swimsuit", answered Beck.

"I thought u already had one", asked Beck.

"Yep. I have three", said Tori.

"Then why-", asked Beck getting cut off.

"You can never have too many swimming suits", smiled Tori.

"I see", said Beck.

Tori pick up on from off the rack that had polka dots all over it. "Do you like it", she asked.

Beck smiled. "It's ok."

She looked at him for a second then said "you're ridiculous."

"I know", said Beck.

Tori picked up another swimsuit and another and Beck didn't like any of them.

"Do you like this one", asked Tori.

"Nope", said Beck

Then he saw one that he liked he dragged her over to the rack. "I like this one", said Beck. (Pic should be in my profile, but if not…sorry)

"You would", stated Tori.

"Please get it, please", asked Beck.

"Fine", said Tori.

"Yes", exclaimed Beck.

After the mall they went and got their bags and said goodbye to their family and headed for the airport.

It was 2:45 and Cat and Sinjin weren't there yet.

2:48 and Cat and Sinjin walked in the airport.

They were now boarding the plane. Tori sat by Beck and some weird lady. Robbie sat by Cat and Sinjin. The plane began to take off.

**Tori Pov.**

"So have you heard from Jade", I asked.

"Yep", said Beck simply.

I nudged him with my elbow.

"What", he asked.

"What did she say", I asked.

"She wants me back. And she wants a…you know", said Beck.

"Um, no I don't. Tell me", I said.

"She wants a threesome", he said.

I gasped, and Beck laughed.

"And what did you say", I asked curious.

"That nobody is gonna touch my baby besides me", said Beck furrowing his eyebrows.

I giggled. "Leave it to you Beck."

"You know it", he responded, grinning.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He really doesn't like when people mess with his hair, but he doesn't mind if I do it. _So he says._

"Have you talked to Luke", asked Beck.

"Oh Beck", I said.

"He's a retard, if he thinks he can just hit on my girl and get away with it", said Beck.

I laughed. I loved how he called me 'his girl'.

"Come on, you know I don't like him like that", I said truthfully.

"Well I don't like him at all. He's an ass whole", said Beck.

"You're an ass whole", I said playfully.

"But I'm your ass whole", said Beck smiling.

"Very true", I said.

After we talked for what seemed like hours…maybe they were hours. Then we dozed off to sleep, in each other's arms, leaving Cat, Robbie and Sinjin awake.

**Sinjin Pov.**

Cat and Robbie were all 'snuggled' up, talking. And Tori and Beck were sleep. I was bored. What am I going to do to occupy myself? I saw Rex sitting in front of Robbie's legs on the floor.

"Hey Robbie look at Tori and Beck", I said pointing to the seats across from us.

While he looked I grabbed Rex.

"What are you talking about Sinjin", asked Robbie.

"I don't know", I said hiding Rex and giving Robbie a weird look.

He just shrugged and carried on talking to Cat.

I decided to play with Rex. Give him a makeover. Robbie will be thrilled. Or will he!


	8. Activities Lots of activities!

**Just to let you guys know I will keep this T rated, so keep reading after 'the scene'. Thanks guys please review and tell me what you think. I love you all. And thanks for all the support. Any ideas or personal comments etc., message me and let me know ~Destiny**

**Activities. Lots of activities!**

**Normal Pov. **

Half of the people on the plane were asleep. The whole gang was asleep. Tori lying in Beck's arms. Head resting on each others. Cat was lying on Sinjin's lap (yes accidentally, of course). Robbie was lying with his head propped on the back of the plane seat, snoring loudly. And Rex, well Rex was in Sinjin's hands. Rex looked exactly, exactly like Sinjin. The hair, glasses, weird clothes; everything!

How will Robbie react to this?

Beck woke up and looked down at Tori. "You're gorgeous", whispered Beck as her placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Why thank you baby", said Tori as she slowly began to wake up.

"The plane will be landing soon. Thank you", said the pilot.

"Beck, do you hear that", asked an excited Tori.

"Yeah babe. We will be landing soon", said Beck with a grin on his face as he saw Tori's smile brighten.

"I'm looking forward to sleeping with you", said Tori, resting her head on Beck's shoulder.

Beck frowned. "Baby. I hate to break it to you but, your going to be sharing a room with Cat. I'm with the guys."

Tori pouted but she understood completely. "That's not fair."

"It's ok baby, I will come visit you", said Beck caressing her check.

"You better", Tori said kissing his check.

The plane began to land. Soon everyone was off the plane.

The group got a taxi and were now heading to Hotel Luxury (I made it up off the top of my head. Don't know if it's real or not lol).

"I'm so excited", said Cat exiting the taxi.

"Omg this place is huge", said Tori.

"Yeah, this place is great", said Robbie.

"I can't wait to eat", said Sinjin.

Everyone laughed, and walked into the hotel lobby. Beck went to go check-in.

"Robbie", asked Cat.

"Yeah", asked Robbie.

"Where's Rex", asked Cat.

"He is probably in my bag. He doesn't really like being out in the open on planes", said Robbie.

"I see", said Cat nodding.

Sinjin smirked.

Beck checked-in and they went to go see the rooms.

The rooms were huge. There were two beds in the girls' room. Two beds and a bed a couch that let out into a bed in the boys.

Soon after they saw their rooms Cat, Robbie, and Sinjin went to go see a movie, Beck was asleep, and Tori were watching a scary movie in the hotel room.

**Tori Pov.**

I had just got into bed into a deep slumber when… "Please don't kill me."

"No one can help you now."

"Shut up! Beck will get help you will see."

He smirked. "Beck, so that's his name. Maybe Beck will like to join you."

"NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! I WILL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING,"

He smiled his evil smile. "Anything huh."

"Just don't hurt him. He means everything to me."

"Well maybe we can make a deal."

"What"

"You give your virginity to me, and I won't hurt you precious Beck."

I woke up instantly panting and in total shock. _Why did I watch a scary movie before bed? Smart thinking Tori. You're a real dumbass!_

I jumped out of bed and put on my slippers and walked out the door, with my room card to room 208. I knocked and knocked, but there was no answer.

I walked into the lobby and asked the receptionist and asked for a new room key. Once gotten I went to Beck's room. Got In his bed cuddled up to him and went to sleep.

**Beck Pov.**

"Tori", I said as I woke up to see my beautiful babe staring at me lovingly.

"Yes baby", she said.

"Why are you in my bed", I smiled.

"I watched a scary movie before bed and I had a nightmare", she responded.

I grew worried. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine baby", she said showing off her dazzling smile.

"Did you unpack yet", I asked.

"Not yet. Did you", she asked me.

"Nope, I don't think the others did either", I said.

"Maybe after everyone unpacks and stuff we can go swimming", Tori asked.

"Yes. I wanna see that swimsuit", I said.

Tori blushed and then said, "They probably won't be up until another hour or so. They must have got back late."

"Yeah you're right", I said.

"Aren't I always", she smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself", I chuckled.

She laughed. _Did I mention how much I love her laugh?_

"Cat called me at around 1 in the morning and said that her and the guys were just going to sleep in our room so we can have some privacy", she said.

"That's great. Free time", I said.

"Yep. All alone", I said leaning in to kiss her.

She deepened the kiss. Then soon was on top of me. We were in the middle of an intense make out session.

"Beck, you know how much I love you right", she said as she started to nibble on my neck.

"I love you too baby", I moaned silently.

"Then take me. I want you", she said pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"Tori are you sure", I asked shocked by her request.

"Yes baby. I need you in me", she said.

I smirked. She kissed me passionately then pushed her short night gown up slightly revealing her black lace panties. I massaged her ass and she moaned against my mouth. I was enjoying this.

She made her way down to my dick and grasped it through my boxers. _Damn she was good!_ I grunted loudly. I wasn't gonna let her get away with it. I made my free hand that wasn't wrapped around her body up to her breast and caressed them and flicked her nipples. She moaned and her grasp on my dick got harder. _Shit!_

"Hey guys. Do you wanna come help me find worms", asked Sinjin barging in with his room key.

"SINJIN", we both said together as Tori rolled off of me pulling down her night gown.

He smirked and said, "I'm sorry. Do you guys want to come help me find worms?"

"NO!" we answered.

"Fine I'll be back around 3. Give this to Robbie when he wakes up will ya", he said tossing Rex to Tori.

Tori gasped and said, "Sinjin what did you-."

"Adios", he said closing the door with a smirked.


	9. The Freaky Follower!

_**Hello people. Will you please review? I would like my story to be more popular. Soooooo plzzzzzz plzzzzzz review and tell lots of ppl to read. :)**_

_**Thanks you 'verdy verdy' much! Btw this is staying rated T so don't worry!**_

_**Ps. There are many names for a private area lol. If you have any ideas comments etc. message me!**_

_**~destiny**_

_** The Freaky Follower!**_

_** Ps. Be aware of guys that stare at you and take pictures of you.**_

**Normal Pov.**

"ok if this isn't weird, I don't know what is", said Tori. Showing Rex to Beck.

Beck chuckled. "yes that's very weird. Only Sinjin would do something like that."

"true. Very true", she said.

"ok so you want to go swimming now", he asked.

"I thought we were going to wait until the rest of the gang wakes up", she asked.

"well, we were promised alone time, right", he asked smirking.

"…right! Lets go get dressed baby", yelled an excited Tori.

Beck laughed. "so, um can I watch you get dressed?"

Tori smiled then put her hands on her hips considering her answer. "uhhhmmm, nope."

"But, but we were just going to do it a minute ago", Beck stuttered confusingly.

That was then. And this is now", she said walking to the door to go to her room to get her swimsuit.

"ohh Tori", he said flopping back on his bed.

"so sorry babe", she said closing the door.

Tori walked into her room to find Robbie and Cat cuddled up in Cat's bed and…Sinjin, he was in her bed. Snoring and drooling.

"aww look how cute Cat and Robbie are. I knew this day would happen soon", she whispered.

She pulled her luggage from out from underneath her bed and grabbed her new black swim suit.

She smiled remembering Beck dragging her to the rack to get the swimsuit.

She walked into her bathroom and changed then she wrapped a beach towel around her.

She walked into Beck's room and made sure he had got everything. A cooler, sandwiches, umbrella, blanket, and sunscreen.

"_God I love her smile. I can't wait to see her in her swimsuit", he thought._

"_Ergg I cant stop looking at his abs. and don't, DON'T get me started on his 'junk'….seriously _

"are you ok", he smirked.

"uh, Tori", asked Beck as they got into the taxi.

"Umm" asked a lost Tori.

"oh, yeah I'm fine", she said, finally coming out of her trance. She was very embarrassed.

"I can't wait til I see that swimsuit of yours", he said trying to sooth her.

"well you will just have to wait, wont you", said Tori.

He grinned. The taxi stopped. Beck paid the man and they got out.

They picked a spot and set up everything.

Beck sat down while Tori put sunscreen on his back.

Once Tori got done she stood up and took off her towel.

After a minute of him staring at her body, she finally spoke.

"Well are you coming", she smiled.

"umm, umm, yeah just, just let me get-get up", he said attempting to stand up but soon fell.

"baby, do you need some help", she asked smirking. She liked how her body can make him do stupid things.

He eventually stood up. With Tori's help of course.

"WOW", he exclaimed while being dragged by Tori to the water.

"wow? Is that all I get", she asked smiling.

"I mean… Damn…Fuck…Shit…are you sure you're my girlfriend", he asked.

"well I think so", she said,

"you don't know what you do to me", he said as they got into the water.

"ohh, I think I know", she said eyeing his junk..

"yeah, uhhhh. Do you think anyone will notice that", he asked Tori.

"yes, I do. Just stay close to me", she said smiling.

"Oh I can do that", he said moving close behind her making her quaver.

"Uh, Beck", she whispered.

"Yes baby", he whispered into her neck.

"ummhh", she moaned with pleasure. "I think you need to control 'your friend'", she said.

"why? I cant I'm sorry", he said jokingly. He dug his member into her deeper.

"UHH, Beck, st-stop", she said getting turned on. He smirked.

"nope. I can't do that", he said smiling.

"please", she said.

"sorry baby", he said.

"uhh you suck", she said as she grabbed his partner.

"uh Tori", he said grunting.

"what was that", she smirked rubbing him, causing him to become more erect.

"I'm gonna get you. You just wait", he said trying to hold in his moan but failing to do so.

"moan baby. Lets see how you like it", she said smiling.

"but were in public. PUBLIC", he said.

"exactly", she said.

"uhh", he grunted.

Beck went underwater, and then pulled Tori down with him. Gripping her waist.

He smiled as she tried to get out from her grip.

Tori finally got out of his grip and pulled up for air.

"beck, beck", Tori said trying to get his attention.

"yeah baby", he asked as he came from underneath the water.

"why is that guy just staring at us", she asked pointing to some weird guy that stared and took pictures of them.

He looked to where she pointed. He grew confused. "I don't know. Maybe he is just some photographer taking random pictures on the beach", he said trying to calm her down.

"ok…if you say so", she said doubtfully.

"let's go eat", he suggested.

"k", she said getting out of the water.

After they ate they swam some more and talked etc. then they decided to go back to the hotel.

They got a taxi and went back to Beck's room.

"Hey Tori, Beck", said Cat.

"have you guys seen Rex? I can't find him anywhere", said a red faced Robbie.

"we have been looking for him ever sense we woke up, said Cat.

"uh, I know where his is", said Tori,

"oh really! Thank you thank you", said Robbie running up to Tori to give her a hug.

"your all wet", he stated.

"the beach", she said.

"oh, I see. I like your swimsuit Tori", Robbie said smirking. Tori wrinkled her eyebrows.

Beck gave Robbie a possessing glare which said _back off! Cuz if you don't, I will make you!_

Robbie saw this and quickly changed the subject. "uh, so where is Rex."

Tori walked over to Beck's drawer and picked up Rex.

Robbie hastily grabbed him. Then he said, "you put him in Beck's underwear drawer", he stated.

"no one would ever look there", she smiled.

Beck chuckled.

"well apparently you looked there Tori", said a confused Cat.

"yeah…I did", Tori said smiling.

"why does Rex look like…Sinjin", Robbie asked.

"Sinjin gave him a makeover", said Beck.

"He just told you", Robbie asked.

"Yeah, when he walked in on-", Tori said getting cut off by Beck's fake cough.

"ohhh, oh I see", said Robbie trying to hold in his laughs

"what, what do you see? Point to it will you", asked Cat.

"Nothing", sighed Robbie.

"you just wait to I see that Sinjin", said a furious Robbie.

"oh Tori Andre called. He wanted to speak with you and Beck. He said it was important and to call him back later.

"I wonder what was so important", wondered Beck.

"Beck", said Tori gripping his arm.

"you ok babe", he asked very concerned.

"no, Beck there he is that guy from the beach", she said dragging him to the window to see him.

Beck looked out the window and saw him staring right at them. "Let me go handle this", said Beck mad that this guy was upsetting his girlfriend.

"no Beck don't please. I don't want you to get hurt", she said almost in tears.

"but- okay I won't", Beck promised.

"Anyone want to explain to me what's going on", Robbie asked nervously.

"this guy keeps following us. He was at the beach and he was staring at us and taking pictures." said Beck.

"maybe you should call the police. My mom called the police one my brother before. He broke into the neighbor's house twice and ate their shoes." said Cat.

…silence!

"Maybe we should", said Tori after about thirty seconds of silence.

"Yeah, but only if it worsens", said Beck still mad.

"ok I agree", said Tori.

"let's all go somewhere", suggested beck, trying to lighten Tori's mood.

"where", asked Robbie.

"Let's go to an amusement park or something", said Beck.

"there Is this boat cruise thingy Sinjin was talking about last night", said Cat.

"oh yeah. Those flamingo boat things", said Robbie.

"don't people usually go there as a couple", asked Beck.

Tori hit Beck lightly then whispered in his ear, "They have a thing for each other."

"ohh" he said understanding.

"What's ohh", asked Robbie.

"nothing. Nothing", said Beck.

"soo…can we go", asked Cat.

"Sure let's go, after we change", said Tori.

Beck grabbed some clothes and he and Tori went back to her room to get dressed.

Tori got out her clothes. She decided to wear a springy dress.

She got in the shower.

After about 15 minutes she got out the shower. Then she spotted something. Hairy, and black. She got closer then she screamed "BECK."

"yeah. Tori baby are you ok", beck came bursting through the door.

"its-its moving. Kill it please", begged Tori.

"Really. You had me thinking you were in danger or something", Beck said.

"well I'm sorry. will you ever forgive me! Now will you please kill it", said Tori rushing over to hide behind Beck as the spider came nearer.

"fine. I can't believe your afraid of spiders…well actually I can", said Beck while killing the spider.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you", said Tori kissing Beck's check.

"your welcome", Beck said smiling as he looked at Tori.

Tori grew confused. "what", she asked.

"umm, nothing", Beck said pushing Tori to the mirror.

Tori gasped. "get out", she yelled. It was then that she realized she was naked.

Beck laughed and closed the door.

Once Tori was dressed she said, "Beck can you do me a favor."

"Yeah sure", he said as Tori walked out the bathroom, brushing her wet hair.

"can you zip my dress up for me", she asked.

"I can do that", he said smirking.

His fingers ran down her back making their way to her zipper. His fingers stopped at her butt. He peaked at her underwear. She was wearing red thongs!

"Beck", asked Tori.

"Yeah", said Beck mesmerized by her underwear.

"Are you going to zip it up or not", Tori asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah", he said zipping up her dress.

Tori giggled.

Beck grabbed Tori's shoulder and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"You're beautiful", he said.

Tori blushed. "You've said it before."

Beck smiled. "Just thought I'd remind you"

"Well thanks for reminding me", Tori smiled.

"Your welcome", grinned Beck

"I'll let you shower, I will be reading my magazine", said Tori.

"ok", said Beck walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. "By the way Tori, I like your red thongs", he said cracking the door only a little.

"Ugh", smiled Tori as she sat down on the bed.

"you sure you don't wanna join me", Beck yelled through the door.

"Nope! I wanna read", she said.

"your lost", yelled Beck.

"mine or yours", she asked.

"both", he stated.

After Beck had got dressed he and Tori met with the gang and they went on the flamingo boat cruise thingy. (Sorry lol I do not know what they are called. Hopefully you know what I mean. )

"Baby, I love you", said Tori.

"That was random", said Beck as they drifted on the water.

"I just thought I'd tell you. I haven't said it at all today. I just had to say it", smiled Tori as she rested her head on Beck's shoulder.

Beck smiled. "I love you too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know that don't you", he asked.

"I do now", smiled Tori.

Beck kissed her forehead and soon Tori were peacefully sleeping.

Beck grinned showing his pearly teeth. He loved the sight of his girlfriend sleeping so peaceful.

It was then. That very moment that he saw a man. Not just any man. But the man that had been following them around all day.

"_I am going to put a stop to this right now. He is invading my personal life. Not just mine but Tori's as well. taking photos of us. God knows what he could do with them", he thought_

He considered confronting him. But shrugged the idea off. For Tori's sake.

_**Hey guys. I've tried to make this one a little longer. :) Seems like there's gonna be drama! Who do you think the freaky guy is?...Sinjin is gone for the day and now some freaky guy is following Tori and Beck. Hmmmmmm! Tell me what you think. Anyway if you have gotten this far. Pleaaasssseeeee review! **_


	10. Jade's here! Wtf!

_**Hey guys! I dedicate this chapter to all my fans**____**lol! Please review! Btw it might be Normal Pov. For the next two chapters or more….might!**_

_**WARNING- things might get to the point of almost being rated M. so if you don't like rated M don't read! It's just as simple as that. So don't leave any hate comments plz :)**_

_**~destiny**_

___** _**__**Jade's here! Wtf!**_

___**I just want yall to know, she ain't gon' still my man:)**_

_** (Ha-ha. I know it sounds ghetto).**_

**Normal Pov.**

After the boat ride was over they all got off and went to a local restaurant. They were all looking forward to trying the Hawaiian foods. Once at the restaurant Cat said,__

"This place is gorgeous."

"You could say that again", said Tori.

"Okay… this place is gorgeous", repeated Cat.

"I didn't mean literally Cat", giggled Tori.

"A table for how many", asked the waiter.

"uh, four is good thanks", said Beck.

"five", said the normal looking Rex.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Sorry…five."

Cat and Tori laughed.

"I miss Andre", said Robbie as once the waiter showed them to their table.

"that was random", stated Tori.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Andre, aren't we supposed to call him back", beck asked.

"sure was. We can call him when we get back to the hotel", said Tori.

"sounds good", said Beck looking at his menu.

"so anyone heard from Sinjin", asked Cat, chewing on her nails.

"why do you want to know where Sinjin is", asked Robbie.

"because he's cute", stated Cat in a duh tone.

Robbie was appalled. "Cu-cuter than me?"

"I just lovvve his glasses", said Cat.

"what, what about my glasses", asked Robbie.

"oh, yeah I like yours too Robbie but, his hair", said Cat.

"what about his hair", asked Robbie.

"its so curly", said Cat finally picking up her menu.

"but my hair is curly too. Much curlier than Sinjin's", said Robbie.

"so", said Cat.

"so", asked Robbie.

"yup. So. Just so", said Cat.

"but-", said Robbie.

"I want chicken fingers", yelled Cat.

"shhh! Cat they don't have chicken fingers", said Tori.

"Cat's mad", said Cat pouting and crossing her arms.

"Calm down Cat", said Tori.

"Hello", asked Beck answering his phone unaware of the caller.

"Yeah, this is Sinjin", Sinjin stated.

"And you got my number how", asked Beck.

"That doesn't matter", smirked Sinjin.

"Your weird", said Beck, pointing to the meal on the menu, as the waiter wrote down what he wanted.

"Yeah I know", said Sinjin.

"So why are calling again", asked Beck.

"Oh, where are you guys. I will meet you", said Sinjin.

"Were at the K-", said Beck getting cut off.

"Oh never mind I see you guys. I'm across the street", said Sinjin.

At this point Beck turned around to look out the window to see Sinjin walking toward them, leaving the _Custom Disguise Store. _

Beck hung up the phone.

"Sinjin's here", exclaimed Cat as she ran up to him and kissed his check.

Sinjin blushed and put his arm around her waist.

"Thanks for cooperating", smiled Cat as she and Sinjin walked back to the table.

"No problem", said Sinjin as he stole Rex's seat making Robbie pick up Rex.

Everyone was shocked at what Cat had just done. But no body said anything…yet!

Seeing that everyone had already gotten their food, Sinjin looked at his menu, and ordered.

"Sinjin hunny, are sick you look a little sick", asked Cat feeling his forehead.

He smiled his creepy smile. "I'm alright. Just tired", he said.

"Ok, well just rest until your food comes", she said grabbing the back of his head gently and resting it on her shoulder.

"What's going on here? Why are you two acting like that? Do you like each other? You know Sinjin I'm still not over the whole Rex thing", questioned Robbie confused and a little hurt.

"Sooooo, Sinjin what have you been up to all day", asked Tori, trying to change the subject.

"Oh nothing I was just out wondering. Exploring Hawaii! Oh and I brought something for Cat", said Sinjin playing with Cat's necklace.

Tori and Beck looked at each other and shrugged. Robbie Flushed with jealousy. And Cat and Sinjin just carried on as if nothing happened.

"oh you did! What is it? Please tell me", begged Cat.

"it's a surprise. I will give it to you when we get back to the hotel", said Sinjin

"do you promise", pouted Cat.

"I sure do. That way we can be alone, and have more privacy. If you know what I mean", smirked Sinjin.

Robbie excused himself to go to the bathroom. Tori chocked on her steak she was eating. And Sinjin's food had arrived.

"are you ok baby", asked Beck as he patted her back.

"is it just me or are Cat and Sinjin hiding something", she whispered to Beck.

At this point Beck took his hand off of Tori's shoulder and looked over at Cat and Sinjin who were awkwardly close.

He made and disgusted face. "no it's just you", he stated and continued eating.

"Beck", asked Tori.

"ok, something is seriously up", said Beck.

"I knew it", said Tori.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You should consider talking to her later", said Beck.

"really", asked Tori.

"isn't that what you wanted to here", asked Beck.

"well to be honest, I wasn't expecting that", giggled Tori.

"sorry. I don't understand you girls", chuckled Beck.

Robbie came back and sat down.

"could you pass the salt", Cat asked Robbie.

"why don't you ask Sinjin", said Robbie cockily.

"ok yeah I will. Sinjin baby could you pass the salt", asked Cat with a smile.

"Damn she played you", said Rex.

"this isn't time for your games Rex", said Robbie.

"games?" you're the one talking", said Rex.

"shut up", said Robbie.

There the guy was again. Beck spotted him over in the corner talking to the waiter. Once again he kept quiet, for Tori's sake. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was.

"Ok, how bout we go back to the hotel? Tori and I have a call to make", suggested Beck.

"ok sounds good", Robbie, Cat, Sinjin, and Tori said.

Beck paid the bill. They caught a taxi and headed back to the hotel.

Cat and Sinjin wondered the hotel as Robbie sat in the boy's room watching TV and Tori and Beck phoned Andre.

"hey", said Tori and Beck.

"hey guys", Andre said as Tori was fiddling with the phone trying to get Andre back on speaker phone, because she had accidentally pushed a button that took him off speaker.

"Hello?" Andre asked.

"Sorry, I don't really know how to work the hotel phone", giggled Tori.

"its cool", chuckled Andre.

"So what's so important", asked Beck.

"It's about Jade", stated Andre.

"What about her", asked Beck?

"She- she wants you back Beck. She doesn't like the fact that you are with Tori, she is very jealous of you with Tori. So she figures if she gets you back that will keep you away from Tori", said Andre, not really knowing how to sum everything up.

"Well she ain't gon' still my man", said Tori worriedly.

Beck and Andre laughed.

"What? What's so funny", asked Tori.

"Don't worry Hun, I'm not going anywhere", said Beck laughing a little

"Yeah Tori he's not going anywhere", said Andre.

"You have nothing to worry about, I promise", said Beck.

"Ok I believe you", said Tori as she rested her head on Beck's shoulder.

"So is that all you have to tell us", asked Beck.

"Well, Jades coming", said Andre.

"Coming", asked Tori.

"Yeah she said she was coming to Hawaii. For reasons I don't know of", said Andre.

"Wait so she's coming here", panicked Tori.

"Yep! And she expects to be rooming with you and Cat", said, Andre.

Tori looked more worried than she was before.

Beck coaxed her out of worry.

"I can't believe she would just tell you all of this", said Beck

"she didn't, I over heard her talking to someone at school Thursday.

"oh, I see. Said Tori.

"So have you guys…", asked Andre, trying to change the subject.

"Have we what", asked Beck.

"You know. Have you guys been intimate", asked Andre.

"What! Umm well not-not really", said Tori.

"Explain", demanded Andre.

"We, we almost did it, until Sinjin walked in", said Beck.

Andre stayed silent for a minute, switching over to brotherly mode.

"Wow well, make sure you guys use protection! Do you hear me? I don't want any nieces or nephews any time soon", said Andre.

"Yes Sir", said Tori and Beck together.

"Anything else you need to tell me", asked Andre.

"I saw Tori naked. She freaked over a spider while she was coming out the shower", grinned Beck.

Tori gasped when her gasped turned into a smile.

"Beck got a boner, at the beach", said Tori patting Beck's dick.

He grunted. "Thanks Tori", said Beck.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it", said Tori.

"You guys stay out of trouble! And keep an eye on the gang ", said Andre.

"We can manage. We won't get into trouble. Beck was about to confront this dude but I stopped him", said Tori.

"A dude", asked Andre.

"He was stalking us. Of course I was mad", said Beck.

"Is he still stalking you guys", asked Andre.

"Well not anymore, I don't think", said Tori.

"Uhhh, nope", hesitated Beck.

"Beck", asked Tori completely aware that he was lying.

"Well I seen him a couple of times today, but I didn't want to scare you", admitted Beck.

"You guys need to contact the police this is serious", said Andre in a worried tone.

"I will. Tomorrow morning", promised Beck.

"Ok good. Tori don't worry Beck wont let anything happen to you. He cares too much", said Andre trying to reassure Tori.

"That's true", said Beck looking Tori in her eyes.

"Ok, I will try not to worry too much", said Tori.

"Well guys I got to go. Talk to you soon", said Andre.

"K bye", said Tori.

"Bye", said Beck.

They hung up the phone then

Tori said, "Really you had to put me on blast like that."

"Hey, you got me back didn't you", laughed Beck.

"Sure did", said Tori, standing up.

"So babe, let's go catch a movie", said Beck standing up and slapping her butt.

"Beck", she exclaimed.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out", he smirked.

"Oh, you just-", she said getting cut off with a kiss.

She deepened the kiss.

"Maybe we should stay here instead", suggested Beck as they pulled apart.

"Hmmm. Maybe we should", said Tori.

"Ok, I like your idea", said Beck.

"Nope, I change my mind. I wanna go see a movie", she said smirking.

"But, Tori", he said.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out babe", she mimicked and walked out the door.

"Fine! Let's go see a movie", he pouted.

**Cat Pov.**

Just as Sinjin and I were leaving the hotel, we saw Jade, getting out of a taxi. At first I didn't believe it, but then she came up to me and said "hi Cat."

And she asked why I was with Sinjin, I replied "what's that supposed to mean." Then Sinjin wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "let's go baby. We don't have time for people like her." With that we left, walking around Hawaii.

Sinjin had brought me some red velvet cupcakes. He knows I love cupcakes. When he gave me my 'surprise' as he called it I was overjoyed, but were we taking this whole thing to far?

I like Robbie, right?...or do I like Sinjin?... no I like Robbie!

I'm gonna talk to Tori when Sinjin and I get back, and see if she has any advice.

**Normal Pov.**

Tori and Beck had got back from their movie. Said goodnight, kissed and went their separate ways.

Tori put on her pjs, and put her hair in a ponytail. Then she laid down and went to sleep. Dreaming of Beck.

Jade opened the door only a few minutes after she had went to sleep.

She put down her luggage and got in Tori's bed.

She sought the perfect opportunity to 'play' with Tori, and meet her needs.

"I'm going to have fun tonight", whispered Jade.

Jade lifted up Tori's night gown and grabbed her boob and started sucking on it.

"umh", Tori moaned, but didn't bother to wake up. She was too exhausted, for she had done so much that day.

Jade smiled and continued on what she was doing.

Then Jade noticed Tori's red thongs and began to stimulate her pussy.

"uhh", moaned Tori.

Jade started to rub Tori's clit.

Tori moaned out once again.

Cat had just walked through the door, finally coming back from her trip with Sinjin. Jade didn't notice because she was too focused on what she was doing. Tori slowly began to wake up.

"Jade what the fuck are you doing", yelled Cat.

Tori was fully awake and began to take in everything, Cat yelling furiously. And Jade's pale face. Tori had never seen Cat so angry nor have she seen Jade embarrassed and nervous.

"what the hell is going on", Tori asked confused. She pulled her night gown down.

"Jade was trying to- to-to freak you", exclaimed Cat.

"you what", yelled Tori as she looked at Jade.

"I-I was just-", she tried to explain but failed to do so.

"just what", demanded Tori.

"I'm horny and I want you. Ok I need you. I want to give you pleasure. I want to play with you Tori. And your pussy is just so inviting, you know", said Jade smiling.

"Ohh yeah I know what you mean, come here so we can finish", smiled Tori.

Jade moved closer to Tori hopeful. Cat stood in distress!

Tori smacked the _**SHIT **_out of Jade.

Jade sat in shock. She was crying, for Tori had hit her so hard!

"Bitch, get the fuck out of my bed", said Tori.

Jade got up and walked out the door, not really knowing where she was going.

"are you ok, Tori", asked Cat as she immediately pulled Tori into a hug.

"yeah, I'm fine. I just, can't believe I didn't wake up", said Tori, in shock.

"I don't think I would wake up either. You were tired. You had a day full of tons of activities", said Cat.

"thanks Cat, I really appreciate you, you know", said Tori.

"thanks", she said smiling.

"I'm- I…How is Beck going to react", Tori asked.

"He will be very understanding, I know it. And pissed at Jade", said Cat.

"I hope so", said Tori.

"it will be fine… you really left a mark on Jade's face", Cat laughed.

"that's what that bitch gets", smirked Tori

_**How was it? Did you like it or not?...plz REVIEW! How do you think Beck will react. I guess we know it's not Sinjin that's the stalker. Who do you think it is? And what do you think about Sinjin, Cat, and Robbie?...where is Jade going?**_

_**:)**_


	11. no tittle

_**Hey guys. It's me again, of course!...how do you guys think I should end my story? Cuz I have no ideas. I could just leave an unexpecting ending.**_

_**But I don't what to make the sequel about, ya know? I'm planning on making tons of stories but, I just don't know how to end this one. Any ideas plllllzzzz tell me!**_

___**I don't have a title today lol sorry! Can't think of one :)**_

**Normal pov.**

"So your telling me that Jade tried to have sex with you while you were sleep", Andre asked in a brotherly tone.

"Yeah, well basically", said Tori.

"What the hell? What did Beck say", He asked mad.

"Well you see, that's the problem. I didn't tell him yet", said Tori.

"and why not", asked Andre still a little pissed.

"Because I'm scared of his reaction. What if he thinks I wanted to do her? What if he gets mad because I didn't wake up", panicked Tori.

"He won't be mad at you. Trust me! And it's not your fault you didn't wake up. Stop taking this out on yourself. Just tell Beck everything that happened", said Andre.

"I guess your right. I will talk to him sometime", said Tori.

"Yeah you make sure you do that. I'm going to go back to bed. Tell Cat I said goodnight", said Andre.

"K, goodnight", said Tori.

She hung up and then turned to Cat who was sleeping. "Cat, will you come with me to tell Beck about what happened", she asked shaking her out off her light sleep.

"Yeah ok", Cat said.

Tori put on her slippers and so did Cat then Tori grabbed her spare room key she had for the boys, and she also grabbed the key for her room.

After a minute they were in the boy's room.

"Beck", said Tori shaking him awake.

He rolled over.

"BECK", yelled Tori.

"What , I'm not the father of that baby, I swear. I never touched her", exclaimed Beck, jumping up.

"What? Beck I need to talk to you", said Tori.

"Ok, ok let me just go take a piss I will be right back", he said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

When he came out the bathroom he noticed Cat in the corner half asleep.

"Cat, what are you doing here", asked Beck confused.

"Jade raped Tori, Tori was afraid to confront you ", Cat said simply.

_Really Cat, thought Tori._

"What! Is this true", asked Beck.

"Um, well I wouldn't technically call it rape", said Tori.

"Tell me what's going on", Beck demanded.

"I I'm sorry I didn't wake up. I was just so tired. I couldn't help it. Please don't be mad", begged Tori.

"Baby, calm down I'm not going to be mad… _**at you**__._ Just tell me what's got you so worked up", he caressed her check.

She explained all that happened. Leaving Beck looking very inanimate. He didn't say anything, nothing at all. He didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Beck", Tori said with tears forming in her eyes.

Silence.

"Beck, I need you right now. Say something please", she said sobbing a little.

"I'm sorry... I knew I shouldn't of come", Tori said.

"Baby it's not your fault. Hunny I'm just mad, furious at Jade. But I'm more mad with myself", he said pulling her into a hug.

"Why, this had nothing to do with you", she managed to say through her tears.

"It should have had something to do with me. I should have been there to stop her! That should have never happened to you! I'm here sleeping and your getting touched by my ex girlfriend. I'm a failer at being a boyfriend", he grew angrier with himself.

"Its ok baby. It's not your fault either. And don't you dare sit here and tell me that you're a failer. You are the most wonderful boyfriend anyone could ever have and you know it", said Tori running her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her hair. "Where is she now", he asked, still very mad.

"I don't know I told her to leave. And I slapped her", said Tori.

He laughed at the thought. "Did you leave a mark", he asked.

"Of course", she said in a duh tone.

"Maybe you should sleep with me tonight", recommended Beck.

"Well, as much as I would like that, what about Cat? Where would she sleep? I don't wanna leave her by herself", said Tori.

_**Andre's **_Third_** Rule!**_

"She can sleep with… Sinjin", Beck said.

"Great idea", said Tori jumping up and shaking Cat awake telling her to go sleep with Sinjin.

"Uh, no", said Cat sickened.

"Why, aren't you two dating or something", Tori smiled.

"Well…umm, I guess I can sleep with him", said Cat.

"Then get up and go sleep with him", said Tori.

"Okay okay, I'm going", said Cat still disgusted.

Cat got up and got in the bed with Sinjin.

"What the hell...Cat?" asked Sinjin.

"shh! Go back to sleep", she said.

"whatever", he said while wrapping his arm around her.

'_Sinjin and I were just trying to see if Robbie liked me and would be jealous if Sinjin and I pretended to date. But I'm starting to like Sinjin as well as Robbie. I really need to talk to Tori, Cat thought._

"are you ok Cat", Sinjin asked worriedly.

"yeah Hun, I'm fine", she responded.

Soon everyone was asleep. While Robbie sat upset and hurt.

The next morning Beck decided to wait one last day to see if the stalker was still following him. It wouldn't make sense if the guy stopped following them and he called the police. But it did make sense to call the police on Jade for dong that o Tori.

After Beck woke up, Tori woke up.

"Good morning beautiful", said Beck.

"Morning", she replied with a half smile.

"Are you ok babe", Beck asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Tori.

"You know, I can tell when your lying", declared Beck.

"I just can't believe I was getting molested while I was sleep", said Tori, as she lay back onto the pillow.

Beck nodded and gave an apologetic smile. He didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

"You think I'm overreacting about this don't you", asked Tori.

"No, not at all baby", said Beck as he pulled her up and took her into his arms.

"I'll be right back. I have a phone call to make", said Beck.

"Who are you calling", Tori asked curiously.

He couldn't lie to her.

"The police. I don't want Jade to ever do that again", he grew angry.

"Well, ok", she saw how angry he was.

He called the police, and explained everything.

"Well sense you called the next day we can't do anything. And there is no evidence", said the police woman.

"Ok what does that have to do with anything? And there is evidence, witnesses. Cant we go to court or something", said Beck.

"Well there's no hope trying. She didn't hurt her physically. If anything. The court might turn this around on your lady. She did smack the other girl", said the police woman.

"Its called Self Defense", yelled Beck.

"well I' m sorry but-. "

Beck hung up the phone. He was more mad then ever. Then he seen Tori's face and his whole mood lightened.

"They can't do anything, but I won't let her come near you again. I promise. I will do _whatever_ it takes", he promised.

"I love you Beck, I don't know what I would do without you", she said.

Beck smiled. "I love you too babe."

She snuggled in closer to Beck.

"Let's go shopping", he said trying to cheer her up.

"Ohh, yes lets go", said Tori, jumping up.

"We still have to get Cocoa something", said Beck.

"Ok let's go", said Tori walking to the door to go to her room to get changed.

"Wait, you for-", he said getting cut off with her closing the door.

2 seconds later.

_Knock, knock._

"Yes", said Beck opening the door reveling Tori.

"I forgot my room key", said Tori.

"I know", said Beck smiling.

"Aww, look Beck, can we get it oh pleaseee", asked Tori as she held up a little shirt that said _daddy's angel._

He chuckled. Yeah, go ahead put it in the cart.

"Ok, half the cart is full. We need to stop", suggested Tori.

"Do whatever you want babe, its cool with me", said Beck.

"No, I don't want you to buy me everything", confirmed Tori.

"But, I love buying you stuff", said Beck truthfully.

"Well I don't want it to seem like I'm using you or anything, because I love you with all my heart", said Tori honestly.

"And I love you too Tori. And I trust you. I know that you would never use me, because that's not like you.

"Baby, do you want kids someday", asked Tori out of the blue as they walked to the check-out.

Beck looked a little shocked. Tori giggled lightly to herself.

"Well, actually", beck said still thinking about his answer. "It wouldn't be half bad to have a kid or two", he smiled down at Tori.

Tori smiled. "So if I told you I was pregnant now what would you say."

"I'd say there is no way in hell that I could be the father of that baby", Beck grinned.

Tori laughed. "Why is that", asked Tori.

"Because we didn't do it yet. So if you were pregnant that means you cheated", stated Beck with a laugh.

"True true", said Tori as they got in the check-out. An old lady following behind them.

It was 5 people in front of them, and they all had a cart load of stuff. Beck and Tori sighed knowing they were going to be there for a while. And to top it off a very elderly woman was working the checkout.

"Role play", asked Tori.

"Uh, no. were in public", said Beck.

"Ohh, please I haven't did role play in a while", said Tori.

"Fine", said Beck.

"Beck. I have something to tell you", stated Tori.

"What is it", Beck faked a worried expression.

"I'm pregnant", said Tori.

"What", Beck exclaimed quietly

"I'm sorry I should of told you sooner. I was scared of your reaction", said Tori.

"Well I don't know what to think Tori. Ok I don't want a baby", said Beck.

"But-but Beck, I don't want to give my baby up", said Tori with fake tears.

"Well there's abortion", stated Beck simply.

"Beck", Tori said with a shocked expression.

"You are so cruel to that young woman. Clearly she loves you. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. You- you Bastard", said the old lady behind them, stuttering trying to think of something that would

Offend Beck.

Beck stared at her shocked. Tori held in her laughs.

"Young lady what's your name", asked the old woman.

"Tori, my name is Tori maam", said Tori.

"Well Tori, my name is Beverley. And if you ever need of any help or assistance call me", said Beverley, opening her purse taking a little strip of paper and a pen and writing down her number.

"Thank you so much maam", smiled Tori taking the piece of paper from her.

They were up next in line. They paid for their stuff and walked out the store.

"I cant believe she said that to me", said Beck.

"I can", laughed Tori.

"She called me Bastard", laughed Beck.

"Now that was funny", said Tori as they got in the car.

'_Hmmm, no sign of that freaky follower. I guess I wont need to call the cops after all', thought Beck._

'_I wonder where Jade went. Well not that I care I just wonder what she's up to. She might be planning something. Well I wont let her get to me. And Beck loves me so I have nothing to be worried about. Right?, _

_Thought Tori._

_** Sorry it's a short chapter, but I've been busy. Plz review if you want the next chapter…5 reviews to the next. : D btw in the story today is Sun Monday is their last day. Then there going home in the afternoon… poor Robs, who should Cat be with Sinjin or Robbie? What was your favorite line of the story?**_

_** ~love you all. **_

_** ~Destiny**_


	12. I don't have a title today lol sorry! Ca

**Sorry guys. I did something wrong lol. Just skip to the next chp!**

** :D**


	13. Just when you think all is good

_**I just wanted to say hi. So…hi :) And I thank everybody that reads my stories. Truly I appreciate it. Thank you so much. Anyway enjoy. **_

_**Ps. you might hate me thought Chp. 12-13. But I still love ya lol :D btw it's Monday in the story.**_

**Just when you think all is good.**

**Normal Pov.**

Everyone had just swum and had breakfast, now they were going back to their rooms to pack.

"Jade", Tori stated as she walked through her room door with Cat following behind her.

Jade jumped up off Tori's bed. "I just wanted to say sorry", said Jade with an unconvincing smile.

"Yeah, continue", said Tori.

"I'm sorry that this isn't the last you will hear from me. But trust me it will be the last you hear from Beck pretty soon", said Jade with an evil smile.

"What. Just shutup Jade", said Tori irritably.

"You look very pretty today Tori", said Jade.

"Uh, ok can you leave now", asked Tori.

"Fine", Jade said getting up to leave but not before whispering in her ear, "that guy you saw, or shall I say _'the freaky follower'_, he works for me Tori."

"Bye cat", said Jade.

"Bye bitch", said Cat.

"Feisty aren't you Cat", said Jade before shutting the door.

"What do you think she means by, 'it will be the last I here from Beck pretty soon', asked Tori.

"I don't know Tori. But all I know is that Beck loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you", said Cat.

"Yeah I know, I know. I'm just afraid of losing him", said Tori, sitting on her bed.

"Well let's not worry today ok. We have to pack, we have to go home soon", said Cat.

"Cat, what's up with you and Sinjin", asked Tori.

"Well, you see I like Robbie. And Robbie doesn't seem like he likes me, so, Sinjin and I just wanted to make Robbie jealous, you know to see if he likes me. But, I'm starting to like Sinjin as well as Robbie. What do I do Tori", asked Cat sitting down next to Tori.

"Cat, just follow your heart. You will know what you want. Trust me. You will figure out who you want to be with. Just give it time. Sinjin and Robbie both seem to care for you a lot. So either one is good", said Tori,

"Your right Tori. But Sinjin creeps me out sometimes with his weirdness and Robbie well, Robbie is mean when he has Rex, and he always has Rex", pouted Cat.

"That's true. You know what after you pack go talk to Robbie and Sinjin, separately. See what they have to say. That's just one step closer to finding out which one is good for you", suggested Tori.

"Ok I will. You're the best Tori. I can't live without ya", said Cat hugging Tori.

"No problem Cat", said Tori.

"I can't wait to get home. I want chicken fingers", pouted Cat.

"Here we go with the chicken fingers", said Tori.

**Robbie Pov.**

What am I thinking. Cat doesn't like me. She's to busy with _**Sinjin! **_I really like Cat. Her stupidity. Her sweetness. He looks. Her love for red velvet cupcakes. I love everything about Cat. I'd do anything for Cat. But, she doesn't like me. And it hurts so much to see her with Sinjin. I should just stop trying. Why should I waste my time.

Should I stop or give it just one more time? I don't know but I'm going to go talk to her.

**Sinjin Pov.  
><strong>

What the fuck! Why am I feeling this way, towards a girl…better yet Cat. It's like I actually Care. It's like she means so much to me. And it makes me mad. To know that she likes, Robbie. She's just using me. Don't you get it Sinjin, stop it. She doesn't even like you. Who would? It's not her fault she doesn't like me, its mine. I know I dress weird and act weird because of my previous relationship. I don't want girls to _like_ me. I don't wanna love again. I don't wanna get hurt again. But, Cat, she's different right? She would never hurt me. I'm going to tell her how I feel. I love her! That felt good. I love her, I love Cat.

"I love Cat", I said .

"um, that's good Sinjin", said Beck with a confused look, who just finished packing and was now sitting on his bed watching tv.

"I, know. I'm going to go tell her", I said.

"ok, good luck with that", said Beck.

I walked out the door, and into the hall way to find,

"I Like you, like a lot", said Robbie.

Cat returned his words and kissed him.

And I just stood there. What was I thinking? Different my ass. I just turned the other way walking towards the elevator I need time to think, to breathe.

"Sinjin, wait", yelled Cat.

"get the fuck out of my face, Cat. Just when I thought, that you were. Actually starting to fall for me. Just go, I don't wanna talk to you", I said pushing the button, and getting into the elevator.

I heard her call my name. it sounded like she was crying a bit. Oh well she doesn't care about my feelings, so why should I care for hers.

I got off the elevator and into the lobby.

**Normal Pov.**

Everybody finished packing, and Sinjin had come back from his little breather. And everybody was at the airport boarding the plane.

After some time they made it home. Sinjin hurt and upset. Robbie confused as ever. Cat sad, upset, and confused. Beck and Tori, happy as ever, unaware of their friends' mishap.

**Tuesday!**

Tori hadn't seen Beck all day. He had been avoiding her. She called his name and he went the other way.

"Beck, stop will you, what's wrong with you, why are you avoiding me", asked Tori.

"Tori, we need to break up", said beck.

"but, why", asked Tori with tears running down her face.

Beck looked away he couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain.

"we-we just aren't working out", said Beck.

"but, I thought you love me", asked Tori bawling.

"I do, I love you so much Tori. I will do anything for you. For your safety. Just know that", Beck said walking away.

"Beck, wait", yelled Tori.

Tears ran down his face.

"Beck", yelled Tori.

He couldn't take it any more. "Tori, I'm sorry baby. Really I am", said Beck.

"why did you do this to me", asked Tori still crying.

He hated to hear her cry. Especially when he was the one that made her cry. Looks like he's going to be fighting with himself again (look back at chp.5)

"well hello babe", Jade said as she came up to Beck and kissed his check.

His face showed a sickened look.

Tori saw this and ran out the school building. Not grabbing her things, nothing. She just ran He lied to her. He promised…He promised!

He wanted to go after her so bad, but he was doing this for her. To her it didn't seem like it. But he was.

He had broken her heart and he couldn't fix it, at least not yet.

_**Short chapter. Again sorry. Busy. Hope you like it, and don't hate me lol! :) please review. I love getting reviews from you guys. :D**_


	14. I'm Hurting Don't you see that!

_**This Chp. Is short. Trying to make longer chapters. So enjoy:) This chapter is really going to how Trina can be a good and loving sister.**_

__** I'm**__**Hurting. Don't you see that! **

**Normal Pov.**

"Hey, Tori why are you home from school early", asked Trina.

" Why didn't you come to school", asked Tori.

"Because I just did my nails and I didn't feel like driving. Now tell me what's up", said Trina.

Tori stared at her sister blankly.

"That's a dumb excuse. And nothing's up", said Tori walking up the stairs to her room.

"Really, cuz it looks like you were crying", stated Trina following behind Tori and into her room.

"Get out", said Tori.

"What did Beck do", asked Trina.

"he-he, he broke up with me Trina", said Tori sobbing into her pillow.

"Oh, it's ok Hun. Everything's going to be alright. You will see", said Trina.

"No it's not Trina, I love him", said Tori lifting her head out of her pillow.

"Tell me everything that happened", demanded Trina.

"Well Beck had been avoiding me all day. Then I finally stopped him and he said that we needed to break up, that we just weren't working out. And I asked him if he loved me then he said 'I do, I love you so much Tori. I will do anything for you. For your safety. Just know that' then he walked away, *her sobs made her pause*. I yelled after him and he said 'Tori, I'm sorry baby. Really I am'. Then that bitch, Jade came up to him and kissed him", said Tori, bawling.

"Shh, calm down hunny. Jade probably put him up to this. He loves he, I know he does", said Trina.

"No, he doesn't. I can't believe I was so STUPID", Tori yelled.

"Tori, your not stupid don't say that", said Trina.

"But, I just can't believe I fell for him", said Tori.

"Who wouldn't fall for him? He's hot", said Trina letting her mind ponder, about Beck, and his looks.

Tori stared up at her sister. She gave her, her best glare.

"What, I'm sorry", said Trina.

"You know what the hardest thing in life is", asked Tori.

"What is it hunny", asked Trina.

"The hardest thing to do in life is watch someone you love, love someone else", said Tori.

Trina really felt sorry for her sister. She loves Tori and she doesn't want to ever see her hurt. Something's gotta give. Because she can't see her sister in so much pain.

"I'm really sorry hunny", said Trina, rubbing her back, soothingly.

"Yeah, Andre, I don't know. Will you speak to Beck or something", said Trina.

"Yeah, I guess so.", said Andre.

"Do it for Tori", said Trina.

"I will", said Andre.

"Well I got to go I'm going to go check on her", said Trina.

"Ok, bye Trina. I got to go to Sikowitz's class", said Andre.

**Beck Pov.**

I sat through Sikowitz's tiresome class. Usually it wouldn't be 'tiresome'; Sikowitz is a crazy, but fun teacher. But something made it boring today. My tori, well she's not really my Tori anymore but I miss her. I can't get her out of my mind. That laugh, that smile, the way her nose wrinkles when she's lying. Her hair. Her sent. Her body. Her perfection. I know if I love her then I would let her go. I cant let Jade hurt her. The last time Jade came near my baby, she touched her in ways that I don't even want to think about. God only knows what she would do to her if I didn't break up with her. Jade has people out there that work for her. If she doesn't get her way all she has to do is make a quick call. She treated me. I had to break up with her. Jade was gonna hurt her and as Tori's boy-ex boyfriend, I am going to protect her. I am going to put her life before mine. Her happiness before mine. Her Dignity before mine. She's my world. My most prized possession (well she was my possession, but not anymore).

I-

"Isn't that right Beck", asked Sikowitz.

"Uhh, yeah", I said.

"No, its wrong. I want to talk to you after class. So stay behind", said Sikowitz.

"Alright", I sighed.

"Good enough you guys. Class dismissed. Go to lunch", said Sikowitz.

I stood to leave trying to sneak out without Sikowitz knowing.

"Not so fast Beckett", said Sikowitz, drinking his Coconut milk.

"Ok, can you make it quick? I'm not really in the mood right now", I have never said anything like this to Sikowitz before.

"You wanna tell me what's up. Or do you just want detention for talking to me like that", asked Sikowitz.

"You would give me detention", I asked.

"No. I have never given a detention and I don't plan on it", said Sikowitz.

"I can believe it", I said sitting down.

"Ok enough about me what's wrong. Does it have to do with Tori's absence", Sikowitz asked.

"Well yeah, actually it does", I said.

We talked for about 20 minutes.

"You will figure something out. Just tell Tori what happened and if Jade tries anything call the police", said Sikowitz.

"But she has people working for her. What if they, if they kill- well you know what I mean", I couldn't even get the words out.

"Well", said Sikowitz sipping his milk.

"As soon as she threatens you or Tori the first time", Sikowitz said getting cut off.

"No, the second time", I confirmed.

"Well the 'second time' she threatens you guys contact the police. They will know what to do", said Sikowitz.

"Your, right. Thanks Sikowitz", I said.

"Just remember to invite me to your wedding", said Sikowitz.

"Will do", I said cheerfully.

"Yeah now, GO GET YOUR GIRL", said Sikowitz.

I was a little taken back by Sikowitz words. "Ok" was said.

I walked out of Sikowitz's class room, and outside walking towards my car.

I heard Andre call my name twice as I walked pass our lunch table, but I ignored him. I had to go get my baby.

"Beck, get yo ass over here", said Andre running up to me and falling into my step as we walked to my car.

"What Andre, I got to go", I didn't want to sound like I didn't want to talk to Andre, he's my best friend, but Tori. I need to talk to her.

"Ok well your gonna listen to me right now. And go after I finish speaking to you", Andre said stopping and turning my shoulder to face him.

I was almost to my car. _Shit, what now Andre. _I sighed. "What?"

"Why did you do that to Tori", asked Andre in a concerned tone.

Damn did word travel that fast around Hollywood Arts or did Tori tell him?

"It's all a big misunderstanding", I said.

"Explain", said Andre.

I ended up telling him everything in about 7 minutes.

"So that's why I need to go", I finally said.

"Yeah man go get her. Please, please makeup with her", said Andre.

Then a few seconds later he said, "Cuz if you don't Tori and I both aren't gonna bet any sleep tonight. I will be on the phone with her all damn night. And I can't do that…again!...I have a test tomorrow."

I laughed. "Ok, dre", I said walking a few more feet and getting in my car.

I waved at Andre and the gang then drove off.

**Tori Pov.**

"Pass the ice cream", I said.

Trina passed the ice cream and continued watching the movie.

I looked down at the ice cream. I remembered when Beck, Ian, and I went out for ice cream.

I started crying again.

"Shh, Tori, this is the good part", said Trina insensible of my feelings at that moment.

I got up and went to my room.

Cocoa was curled up on my bed sleeping. She is so lazy. She doesn't bark a lot. All she does is sleep, eat and pee, or poo. Sometimes she plays. She rarely growls, only at Trina, I don't know why she doesn't like Trina. Trina must have done something to her while I was on vacation.

I remember how excited she was when I came home.

I remember how excited she was to see Beck, every time he walked through our front door.

I remember Beck was the one who brought her for me.

Oh how I loved him for that, well I love him for that.

I walked over to my dresser quietly, making sure not wake Cocoa up.

I grabbed my brush off my dresser and started to brush my hair into a ponytail. I was hot, and I didn't want my hair in my face.

As I was brushing my hair I couldn't help but notice the bracelet Beck gave me for my birthday.

I pulled the ponytail holder over my hair and walked over to my bed and sat down.

I picked up Cocoa and put her on my lap and coaxed her fur.

She licked my leg.

"Ohh, Cocoa", I said, smiling.

"I love you soo much. Do you know that? Listen here. Your da-Beck, isn't gonna be around anymore", I said talking to her as if she were human.

**Normal Pov.**

Beck had been listening to Tori talk Cocoa, as he stood outside her door.

Beck knocked on the door, and Tori opened the door.

She looked away from his piercing orbs "what do you want", she asked.

"I need to talk to you", beck said.

"Go ahead. Talk. Enlighten me", she demanded.

"I-", Beck said getting cut off by Cocoa jumping on his leg. She was excited to see him.

"Hey, Cocoa. How's my baby. Have you been good for your momma", he asked.

"Tisk", snarled Tori.

"How did you even get in. Trina's mad at you. She wouldn't let you in", asked Tori.

"The door was open and Trina was just sitting on the couch watching some move", said Beck.

"Figures", stated Tori.

"Tori, I love you", said Beck.

"Yeah right", said Tori with tears running down her face.

His faced dropped. "Tori, I'm not lying. I love you. I know I broke up with you, but I did it so you wouldn't get hurt. Jade threatened me Tori. And I love you to much to let you get hurt by one of her employees. Baby, listen to me", Beck said caressing her cheek.

"Beck, do you really think I'm, that naive", Tori said.

"Tori", Beck said.

"Get out", Tori said.

"No, I'm not leaving till you-", said Beck.

"Take your stuff back Beck, I don't care", Tori said lying.

"Really Tori. Do you think that little of me. Everything I gave to you I want you to keep", said Beck.

"Well what you want from me", she asked.

"You, I want you back Tori. I love you and you not trusting and believing me really hurts", said Beck.

"You're hurting, I'm the one hurting. I'm hurting don't you see that", cried Tori.

"I'm so sorry baby. I just wanted to protect you", he saw how much he had hurt her. So he turned around and walked out of her room.

_**Haha I'm so evil lol sorry guys. Once again don't hate me! :D ps. Sorry if it has any errors I kinda rushed to get it done.**_

_**5 REVIEWS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	15. Stop Napping, God Dang it!

_**Hello people. I just wanted to say I truly, truly appreciate you guy's reviews. I was thinking of just canceling my whole story. I thought you guys didn't seem to like it. But I thank you guys for reviewing. It gave me courage to continue on :D you guys made my day. Thx. guys remember to vote for Sinjin or Robbie for Cat. Really I need you guys to so I can know which one to write about. Btw. Its night time in the story…. Skipped the whole day and went straight to night (Tuesday night). Lol**_

_**WARNING- coarse language! (Yay… lol)**_

** Stop Napping, God Dang it!**

**Beck Pov.**

I walked into the bar. Sat down, and ordered the strongest drink they had.

It's a good thing my cousin is friends with the bar owner, because without him I wouldn't of been able to get in.

I was just sitting there drinking and this girl came up to me and started flirting with me.

"Hey hot stuff", said the girl.

"Uh, hey", I said scarfing down another shot.

"You wanna have some fun tonight", she asked seducing.

"Nah I'm good", I said turning around in my chair ordering another shot.

"So you wanna be hard to get", she asked as she spun me around facing her.

God. It's moments like this that I wished Tori would walk over and say, "Hands off my man trick."

But she didn't.

"You know I'm really not interested in your games", I said.

"I don't play games. I play tricks. I'm talented in many things. Do you want to see one of my _tricks_", she asked fluffing my hair.

What the fuck!

"No, and could you stop I don't like people touching my hair", I said sternly.

God dammit! Get yo filthy hands off me.

"Let's go back to your place", she insisted.

"No", I exclaimed.

She jumped a little. "Why, do you have a girlfriend", she asked.

"Yes, well no, yes, no….yes! I do now get off of me", I said.

"Well where is she", she asked knowing I was lying.

"She's over there", I said pointing to a group of girls dancing in a group.

"What's her name", she smirked.

"Uhh, it's T-Trish. That's her name", I said.

Really Trish. I had to say Trish.

"Maybe a three-", she said.

"No", I said standing up finishing my shot and walking out the bar and into my car.

"You know. I hate them damn dogs that always, I mean fucking always, be on the damn street", I was talking to myself.

"Yeah I know. And those mother fucking bats that come flying at yo car", still stalking to myself.

"Yeah and those Bastards, that come screaming out 'where's my daddy'."

"I know right. Who wants a Bastard running towards your car."

"Is it wrong that, that tree over there is turning me on."

"Naw, naw. They make me go hard all the time."

I almost hit a guy. He was cursing at me.

"Bitch if you don't like the way drive stay off the fucking sidewalk", I yelled out the window.

"Shit! What's with these people."

"Idiots."

My phone rang. "This is Beck, and what the fuck do you want", I said answering.

"Beck, are you drunk", asked Andre.

"You know it", I said.

"Why have you been drinking", he asked.

"Damn man! It's Tori I can't live without her", I said.

"Beck what the fuck is going on. Why do I here honking cars? Are you driving", he asked.

"Yeah, and? Why you wanna know", I asked.

"Stop Beck. Stop that car. Where are you? I'm going come get you ok?", he said worried.

"Nigga I ain't stopping for nothing", I said.

He sighed, obviously thinking. "Beck Tori, she's with me. We are coming to get you. But only if you stop driving. Just, just stay where you are. Tori want to see you and she can't wait", he said.

I believed him and pulled over.

"Ok I stopped now bring me my Tori", I demanded.

"Okay-okay. I'm coming", he said.

Within 25 minutes Andre showed up.

**Andre Pov.**

Why the fuck am I always helping people with their problems. One day. One F-ing day, everybody is gonna pay me back. I mean Damn first Tori, now Beck. Cat already told me at lunch today that she needed to talk to me about some damn thing that happened on her vacation. Even Sinjin. Shit. Who would of thought. He called me before school this morning and was telling me some crap about Cat and Robbie. Hell I'm surprised Robbie hasn't came to me asking for my help and shit. _Yet!_

I opened the door to Becks car. To find him asleep.

"Ohh, hell naw. Wake yo ass up. Right fucking now, I did not get out of bed to find you asleep. You're in for a rude awakening", I said shaking and hitting Beck awake.

"What man. Ohh hey Andre.", he said.

"Ugh", I responded.

He jumped up and asked, "Where's Tori?"

"She, she. Uhh look Beck she isn't here. Now get out your car and come get in mine", I said out of lies.

"Fine", he said looking glum.

I felt bad for him, I really did.

"Ohh, come on Beck, I'm sure you will think of something Thursday", I said, helping Beck out of his car and into mine.

"Thursday", he asked confused.

"Oh, you're not going to school tomorrow. You're going to have a massive hang over", I said, shutting Beck's door and running over to the driver's side, getting in the car.

"Oh, yeah. Right", he said.

I laughed. "We will stop by the drug store and get you some aspirin or something. And water. You need to drink lots of water." I put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

"Andre I owe you one man. Really I truly value your- ZZZZ".

"What the-", I said turning to look at beck who had his head propped on the headrest, snoring. Loudly!

"Yeah. You're welcome. Beck it's no problem", I said sarcastically. Talking to myself now.

I made a stop at the drug store. Now I am on my way to Beck's RV.

"Beck get up", I yelled in his ear.

"He instantly woke up", and started to open the car door seeing that he was home.

"Here", I said giving him a bag with water and aspirin in it.

"Thanks Andre. Bye bro", he said getting out the car and falling hands first onto the cement. _What the fuck did he drink!_

"Damn, you alright man", I said rushing over to were Beck had fallen. He was asleep again.

"Beck", I repeatedly yelled.

"Huh", he said.

I helped him up.

"You and Tori better not have anymore problems for a while. Because if this is going to be a customary thing, Robbie is going to be taking care of you", I mumbled to myself.

I dragged him inside.

"Andre", Beck asked as I tucked him into bed. _Listen I know this sounds wrong and I really, really shouldn't be doing this, but I don't wanna anymore complications. _

"What", I asked.

"How did you know to call me", he asked.

"Because your mom called me wondering why you weren't in your RV. She said she knocked at your door with fresh towels and you weren't there", I answered.

"I see", Beck said before dozing off again.

I chuckled to myself and began to unpack the stuff that was in the bag, putting it on the table. Making sure it was visible for Beck to see when he waked up. Then I scribbled a note to him :

_Beck,_

_ You got really drunk last night. In case you don't remember. Anyway your meds and water are waiting for you._

_ Drink up. Call me during break or lunch- no I'll just call you! Just to check on you. Try not to get into trouble. And no_

_ Drinking, I mean it Beck! Because I have a test and I cant come help you out this time. This counts for 75% of my grade._

_ So it's really important, so no drama, or drinking, or dying, anything. While I'm at school you will be fine. Meanwhile while you_

_ Will be sitting around. Think of a way to make Tori forgive you. Good luck man. _

_ -Andre_

_**Ps. **__If you don't remember, which you wont, I tucked you in last night (I know what your thinking and no. I'm not gay so you_

_ Can just erase that from your mind). Just know that you owe me BIG time._

_ And don't worry I will think of something._

_**Ok guys so remember to vote. And review. I need votes. The first to get 10 votes that will person I use. **_

_**Ex. Robbie reaches 12 votes first, Sinjin has 7… Robbie will be Cat's boyfriend. (Just an example).**_

_**Anyway I really thank you guys again for reviewing. I wrote this story just because of the reviews I got. :D**_

_**I dedicate this to my FANS :) **_

_**Sorry for the crappy ending. I is late and I'm really tired. Excuse any errors.**_

_**Vote fast! Not accepting votes if you voted more than once.**_

_**7 REVIEWS TO THE NEXT CHP.**_


	16. Stop Napp sry about the mishap guys

**Sorry guys. I did something wrong lol. Just skip to the next chp!**

** :D**


	17. Problems resolved?

_**Hey guys. Once again, I need votes. Robbie needs 8 more votes and Sinjin needs 12 (poor Sinjin. Don't do him like that. Lol jk). If you guys don't vote then I guess I will just have to choose myself. And another thing. How do you guys feel about a rated M scene? One of my friends requested it. It's no burden on me. So I'm asking you guys. **_

_**Anyway enjoy.**_

__**Problems resolved.?**

**Tori Pov.**

I walked into school the next day. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Everything just irritates me now. I don't want to laugh or smile. I just want to stay out of sight.

I walked pass Beck's locker, to get to mine. I didn't even stop to look and see if he was there. I was to busy trying to stay out of sight. I was putting my stuff away when,

"Hey Tori", exclaimed Cat.

"Hi", I said.

"What's the matter Tori", asked, Cat.

"Nothing Cat", I said. She looked at me, she could tell I was lying.

"Really Cat, its nothing. Listen I got to go. I will see you in class ok", I flashed a fake smile, walking to Sikowitz class.

"Wait Tori, I need to talk to you", she yelled after me.

"Call me later", I didn't bother to turn around I just kept walking ahead.

I got into Sikowitz's class 3 minutes early.

"Heyyy Tori", greeted Sikowitz.

"Hi", I said, turning in my chair.

"So, how's my favorite student", he sipped his coconut milk.

"I'm fine", I stressed.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you drink that milk all the time", I asked frustrated.

"We I like it. And it's a stress remover. And I like it. Did I say I like it", he asked.

I rolled my eyes. And smiled, the first smile today.

"How is it a stress remover", I asked interested now.

"I don't know. Just is", he said.

"Well let me have some", I asked reaching my hand out.

"No", he said sternly.

"Please, oh pretty please", I begged.

"Why do you want some", he asked.

"You said yourself that it's a stress remover", I said.

"And you have stress", he asked.

"… well yeah", I mumbled.

"Because", he asked.

I stayed silent.

"I thought you and Beck made up", he caught on.

"No we didn't", I turned away. I didn't want him to see me tear up at the sound of Beck's name.

Unfortunately no matter how hard I tried, he saw.

"Are you o-", he got cut off.

Everyone poured into the class room talking loudly.

He pulled his attention away from me. "Okay class settle down", he said.

I looked around and noticed Beck wasn't there. Not that I cared or anything. I tried to convince myself that I didn't care.

"Alphabet improve", said Sikowitz.

"Cat pick your group", said Sikowitz.

"Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie", said Cat excitedly.

"Great" I said.

"The letter is G", said Sikowitz.

"Good morning everybody", said a cheery Cat.

"How's your boyfriend Tori", smirked Jade.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me", Andre tried to change the subject.

"Yeah it's just you", said Cat.

"Your out Cat", said Sikowitz.

"But-", she started.

"Here's your candy", said Sikowitz handing her the candy.

"Thanks", she said down in her seat.

"Resume", said Sikowitz.

"Jellybeans. I love jellybeans", said Robbie.

"K, I see you like jellybeans", I said.

"I know I really do", said Robbie.

"Aww", he said walking to his seat and sitting down.

"Ladies. How bout a drink or something", said Andre.

"Me. I would love a drink", I said.

"No problem", said Andre.

On the table. The drinks are on the table", said Jade.

I growled at her secretly.

"Uhhh,what is the next letter, asked Andre.

"It's a little letter called sit down", said Sikowitz.

"Aw man", he went back to his seat.

"Phooey you don't have a boyfriend anymore do you", said Jade.

"Quit it. Jade give it a rest", I said.

"Rest? It's not my fault he came crawling back to me", jade said.

Andre slapped his forehead.

"Shut up Jade", I said, not wanting to start anything.

"That's too bad. I'm going to keep talking", said Jade.

"You are such a bitch", I said.

"Uhh", worried Sikowitz.

"Zzz. You make me sleepy", said Jade.

"Aww. That's too bad", I mimicked.

"Beck doesn't love you anymore. Yeah that is too bad. He loves me more. You were just a one time thing. Sooner or later the lost child always comes back home", said Jade.

I ran off the stage, and out the door.

"Tori, wait", yelled Sikowitz.

**Sikowitz Pov.**

"Uh, get into groups and…talk among yourselves", I said before running after Tori.

I1 found her, sitting in front of her locker, with her knees pulled up to her chin crying in her hands.

"Tor, Hun", I called out to her.

"No, go away", she said.

"Don't listen to Jade", I crouched down besides her.

"No, she's right. He doesn't love me. He never did. I was just a one time thing", she said, sobbing harder.

"Tori, if Beck didn't love you, he wouldn't of got with Jade in the first place right", I said, in a caring tone.

I hated to see one of my students this way. Especially one of my favorites.

"What are you talking about. That doesn't make any sense", she yelled.

"Tori, Beck told me everything", I said confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she said.

I explained everything to her.

"So he was telling the truth", she whispered.

My face lightened. "That boy really loves you. And I know you love him too", I said.

"Yeah I do", she responded and hugged me tight.

"You are like a daughter I never, or ever will have", I said.

She laughed.

"So, back to class", I asked.

"No, I don't want to go back", she said.

She stayed silent for a moment then said, "I'm going to go see Beck, I will be back by lunch."

I nodded. "Do what you feel is right", I said.

Once again she hugged me, before getting her purse out her locker and walking out the school doors.

**Tori Pov.**

Gotta love Sikowitz. He is like a second, ironic, weird, but loveable father to me.

I walked to Beck's RV. Good thing it's not that far away from the school.

I knocked and knocked. Until I heard him say…

**Beck Pov.**

I heard knocking, lots of knocking. But I didn't want to answer. Ugh. That knocking its really starting to make my head ache come back. Jesus Christ, stop knocking. I can't get up. I don't feel like it, so instead I just say, "GO. AWAY. STOP. WITH THE FUCKING KNOCKING."

Whoever was at my door must have left because the knocking automatically stopped.

_**Haha! I guess all problems weren't resolved. Sorry for such a short chp. I just wanted to get this out, for the people that want to read it. Because I know how I am when people don't update and they left off on a cliffhanger or something. "Uhh, I want to know what happens next." Well I didn't want to do that to you guys so I took time out of my busy schedule to update. **_

_**I love writing so it was no problem.**_

_**I love you guys. Thanks for all the support.**_

_**SORRY FOR ERRORS OR MISTAKES.**_

_**REVIEW AND VOTE. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**_

**Ps. What does Cat want to talk to Tori about?**

**~destiny :D**


	18. BURRITOS

_**Hey guys. I might do a sequel and do a M rated scene there. But I don't know yet. I have to get in contact with my co-writer first. **_

_**Anyway, tell me what you guys think of this chapter.**_

__**Idk what to name this chapter either so it's going to be called…**

** BURRITOS!**

**Tori Pov.**

"What the fuck is up with Beck", I mumbled to myself walking back to school.

I received a text from Andre.

_Tori are you alright? I know Jade's words were hurtful. But don't let her get to you._

I smiled.

_No, Andre I'm alright._

He texted back after a minute.

_Ok well I'm just making sure. Where did you go? Why aren't you at school?_

I sighed.

_I went to over to Beck's. But apparently he doesn't want to talk to me. And I will be back at school in about 5 minutes._

My phone beeped and I answered it.

_Oh, he does trust me. He's just suffering from that hangover of his. You better hurry it's almost lunch. And today were having burritos. They will all be gone._

"Hangover…burritos", I mumbled.

_Beck has a hangover? I didn't know he drank. And were having burritos today? I didn't know that either._

Beep.

_He doesn't drink. Only sometimes, when he's in his depressing mode, or something. And yep burritos. _

"He's depressed", I exclaimed as I walked pass a daycare.

The little kids that were on the playground looked at me strange. I grew confused. Then I remembered. Talking to myself here!

_Why is he depressed?_

Beep.

_Why do you think?_

I smiled once again.

_Because of me!...because of me._

Beep.

_You thought right. I gtg. Lunch time. I gotta eat fast today, because I got to make a call._

I wondered who he had to call.

_K, bye :) see you later._

2 minutes later and I was back at school.

I walked in the school building and to my locker.

There I put my purse away.

I walked back outside, to our lunch table.

"Tori", exclaimed Cat jumping up and embracing me with a hug.

"Cat", I decided to yell, as she did to me.

"Why are you yelling Tori? I don't like when people yell at me", Cat pulled back her arms and sat down pouting.

She looked as if she was going to start crying.

"Uh, Cat I'm sorry. I wasn't yelling at you", I said in a calm voice.

"You weren't", she looked up at me.

I shook my head no.

"Oh, ok", she dug into her burrito.

"I'm still going to call you later Tori", Cat said.

I nodded.

"Hey Tori", greeted Andre.

"Hey Andre", I said.

"Hi", said Robbie.

"Robbie. You look down in the dumps", I said.

"I feel down in the dumps", he said.

"That's what you get", said Rex.

Robbie put his head down on the table and sighed.

Cat turned away. I quickly caught on.

"Soo, what's-", I said getting cut off.

"Tori, I see your back. I guess you just couldn't stay away from me can you", Jade walked up to the table sat down and winked at me.

"Ugh. Please", I said, finally taking my seat, next to Cat.

It felt really weird not having Beck sitting next to me.

I shrugged the feeling off and announced to the gang that I was going to go get my burrito from Festus (I think that's his name lol).

**Andre Pov.**

I felt kinda bad for Robbie. He looks so miserable. Maybe I should talk to him later. What am I thinking? I already have too much on my hands. But someone should talk to him, right?

Just as Tori announced that she was going to go get her lunch, I walked off, to call Beck.

3 rings before he answered.

"Hello", he said.

"Hey. I'm just checking on you. How do you feel", I asked.

"I'm ok. Thanks for everything dude", he said.

"No problem. I will take you to go get your car after school. Before it gets towed", I said.

"Oh yeah, I really owe you one", he said.

"Yup. So, why didn't you open up your door earlier", I asked.

"That was you doing all that knocking", he asked.

"Not me", I said.

"Then who", he asked anxiously.

"Tori, that's who. She wanted to make things right dude", I said.

"Gosh. I'm such an idiot. I didn't know it was her. If I would have known I would of latterly drug myself out of bed just for her", he said sounding depressed.

"It will be alright man. Did you think of a way to get her back tomorrow", I asked.

"Well, yeah I did. I just hope she takes me back", he said sounding depressed again.

"Beck. Listen to yourself. She will take you back. You and I both know that. She loves you. And you love her", I said.

"Yeah, you're right", he said.

"Aren't I always", I teased.

"Yeah really", Beck laughed.

"Hey" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. Anything drama wise happen today", Beck asked.

"Nope, well Jade just being a bitch to Tori ", I said, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore about that situation.

"How so", he asked. _Damn!_

"You know, she just said some hateful things to her. That girl really doesn't want you with her Beck", I said.

"What did she say? Is Tori alright", he questioned.

"She's fine really. Don't stress over it. Sikowitz took care of it", I said.

"Sikowitz. You tell me Sikowitz took care of it and you expect me not to stress", he asked.

"Well, yeah. Because after Sikowitz talked to her, she went to go see you", I said.

"He must of told her", Beck said.

"Yeah unhun", I said completely ignoring Beck now.

"Andre", he asked.

"Sorry man I gotta go. Robbie keeps eyeing my burrito. I gotta save it", I said looking straight at Robbie.

"You had burritos for lunch! That sucks. See you later man", he said.

With that we both hung up.

"I sure hope they get back together or I'm never gonna sleep. Hell I'm never gonna have time for myself", I mumbled to myself, walking back to the table.

"Robbie eyes off the food", I yelled sitting down and slapping his hand. I was right on time he was about to grab it.

He pouted. "Aww", he said.

I licked all over it. Making sure he saw.

"I would still eat it", he said.

"What if I put it in my pants" I asked.

"Yup. Still eat it", he said.

"You little nasty! Here, have it", I shoved it over to him.

"Yeahhhhh", he said biting it.

Everyone laughed.

**Cat Pov**

I walked out of my last class. I walked to my locker to find Sinjin and Robbie there arguing.

"Well you know what who cares", said Robbie.

"I care. And you know, she might like me Robbie. You don't have to be a fucking dick about it", Sinjin said.

"Fuck you Sinjin. Ok Cat likes me and you and I both know it. She kissed me not you. You're the one that ran off like a little pussy", Robbie said. _I think that was the first time I've heard him curse._

"I'm the pussy? Well at least I don't use a PUPPET. Carry him around all damn day. That stupid PUPPET of yours has more balls than you will ever have. And you calling me the damn pussy", Sinjin said.

"You little prick. You motherfucking prick. That's what you are", said Robbie.

Sinjin punched him, before I could even stop it.

"Sinjin. What is wrong with you", I yelled and helped Robbie off the floor.

"Me! He started it", said Sinjin.

"Cat choose. Its either me or him", Robbie said holding his check.

"I um I need some time to think", Cat said walking away after getting some things out her locker.

"Cat get back here. You can't just leave us like this. Choose one already", Robbie yelled after her.

I ran out the school building and met up with Andre.

"Hey little red", said Andre opening the passenger side for me sense he was taking me home today.

"Hi", I greeted as I got in and he shut the door.

"What's got you so uptight", he asked as he got into the car.

"Its, Robbie…and Sinjin", I said.

"What about them", Andre asked as he backed out of the parking lot.

"I don't know which one to choose", I said.

"Well, tell me, what do you like about Robbie", asked Andre.

I smiled. "He's funny. And smart at times. He's really cute. He's so caring and sweet", I said.

"Ok, now Sinjin", Andre said driving to my house.

"He's just, I get nervous when I'm around him. He makes me melt. I just can't describe it. I just feel so safe with him. When I'm with him I don't ever want to leave. I jus wanted to stay with him forever. I don't care about his weirdness. Or his personality. I just like him for who he is. He's just…Sinjin", I said pouring my heart out.

"I think we have a winner", Andre said.

"Who is", I asked clueless.

"It's Sinjin. And as disgusted as I am to say this, I think you're in love with him. Don't mess it up. Please. Jesus I need some time to myself", he begged.

I laughed. "Thanks Andre, you're the best", I said as he stopped the car and I got out.

I waved to him and he honked.

I went inside and up to my room. I had to call Robbie and Sinjin, to come over. I need to clear my head.

**Sinjin Pov.**

I started to think about what Robbie had said earlier. Cat kissed Robbie, not me. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not going to get hurt. I finally realized all that Cat is. She's a user. And she doesn't care for my feelings at all. I can't be with her. So I won't.

I heard my phone go off.

I walked over to my dresser. Picked up my phone and answered.

I frowned when I heard Cat's voice.

"Come over. I need to talk to you", she said.

"Ok, I will be over in 10", I responded.

Why couldn't I just say the simple "no", and carry on with my life.

Nope life's gotta be cruel.

**Cat Pov.**

Robbie and Sinjin had both just arrived. They were sitting on my couch glaring at each other. I finally broke the silence and spoke up.

"Sinjin I choose you. I'm really sorry Robbie. I like you and all but I just don't feel the same way as I do with Sinjin. I'm so sorry for hurting you", I said.

Robbie looked down at his feet. _I feel so bad._

Sinjin looked away.

"Sinjin, did you not hear me. I choose you", I said confused.

"No, I heard you. I can't be with you. Sorry. I feel that someone will get hurt in this relationship. And that someone would be me", he said before getting up and walking to the door. Tears ran down his face.

This hurt me so much. He turned me down. I can't believe that. I just want to punch something. The guy I love, doesn't want to be with me.

He was about to get into his car, when I ran outside and yelled,

"Fine. D-don't be with me."

"Cat, I'm sorry", he said hurt filled his eyes.

"Sorry? No it's ok. Because I love Robbie anyway", I ran inside and shut the door. I didn't even stay for his reaction. It hurt to say those words, but I guess I just wanted him to feel the same way I felt.

I slid down the door pulling my knees up to my chin and cried in my hands.

"Cat", I heard Robbie come closer to me.

"Cat", he called out again and bent down next to me.

He wrapped his arms around my body.

I sobbed harder. "Don't-don't touch me", I said finally.

"But cat, you-", he started.

"Get out", I yelled.

"Get out", I said again before I broke down into tears. I wanted to be alone right now.

"Okay Cat", he barley whispered before walking out my house.

I felt bad for doing that to Robbie.

But I felt worse for lying to Sinjin.

**Robbie Pov.**

It hurt when Cat chose Sinjin over me. But it hurt worse when she didn't want to be near me. I can accept that fact that she loves Sinjin, but, I can't loose a friend like her.

I sighed as I sat on Cat's door step.

"Are you ok", someone asked.

"I looked up", and saw a girl. A very pretty girl in shorts and a tank top. She looked as if she had been running, because she was panting hard, trying to catch her breath.

"I just-yeah I'm alright", I said.

Does she know that she's talking to me?...Robbie Shapiro?

"Are you sure? Because you look like you could use a friend. By the way I'm Samantha", she sat down next to me.

I extended my hand. "Robbie", I said smiling.

_**Haha! That is not hat you expected is it! Don't hate me lol. Hey, I didn't get enough votes, so Sinjin it is. What will happen when Andre goes over to Becks? How is Beck going to get Tori to forgive him? What about Tori and Cat's phone call. Poor Sinjin! Poor Cat! And what will happen between Samantha and Robbie? You will have to wait…until we meet again lol**_

_**~destiny:D**_

_**Ps. what's up with everyone and burritos?**_


	19. runited! part 1

_**Hey guys im sorry this wasn't out sooner. Lets just say I had a little writers block. And some 'guy problems' if ya must know! :D …anyway my favorite author encouraged me to write this chapter. I received a letter in the mail from her. Any someone else who encouraged me was my friend, my buddy, my BFF, ok you get the picture! James aka WriterKid16! He's a true friend. So this chapter is dedicated to Jenny Nimmo (my all time favorite author) and James (my buddy) :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Reunited!...and it feels so good!**

** (Sorry I had a moment there lol) **

**Part 1**

**Robbie Pov.**

"Ok, sounds good", I said to Samantha.

"Ok, bye Robbie. See you Friday", she said before she waved and ran off.

I got in my car and drove off.

I had agreed to go see a movie with Samantha Friday at 6:00.

I smiled. I was so excited. I think this is the happiest I have ever been.

Then I thought back to Cat. My smile faded.

**Tori Pov.**

"Hey Cat, what's going on", I smiled as I answered my phone.

"T-tori will you please come over", asked Cat.

"Have you been crying", I asked moving around my room looking for things to throw in my purse.

"Please come over", she begged.

"Cat I'm on my way. I will be there in a few", I said exciting my bedroom.

"Hurry", she said before she disconnected the call.

"Aw Cat", I mumbled walking out the front door.

I wondered what her brother had did to her this time.

A guy opened the door for me.

"Thanks", I said to the guy before walking into the store.

I had decided to stop at the store to get Cat some ice cream and candy. That will surely cheer her up.

"Hey, don't I know you", the guy asked.

I turned around and flashed a fake smile. "Hi…Luke. How's it goin'", I said.

"Fine", he responded.

"Oh, that's good", I said walking further into the store picking up candies I think Cat will like.

"So, how's Beck", he followed me! He fucking followed me!

"Uh, he's fine, I guess", I said.

He stood directly behind me. His hot breath on my neck.

"Uh, Luke", I started.

"Shut up", he said.

"Excuse me", I said a little taken back.

"Kiss me", caressed my check in the most forceful way.

"Get your hands of me", I said.

"I'm not moving till you kiss me", he said.

"What, no! Beck will-", I said.

"Oh, Tori. I know you guys broke up", he said.

Damn sure does travel fast!

"I'm not kissing you. So you can cross that off your fucking list", I said as I pushed his hands away from me and walked over to the freezers and scanned the ice cream.

He followed me again!

"What the fuck do you want", I turned around I was angry now.

"You, Tori I want you", he shouted. Ok I was a little scared now.

When he realized people were starting to stare he lowered his voice.

"Just, give me a chance! I'm a really nice guy", he said.

What the hell! First Jade…now him. All I want is Beck. Is that so hard to give. Give me Beck. I want Beck. Not Jade or l-l-….whatever the hell this guys name is! I already forgot. This means we will definitely not work well together.

"L-lu- ok never mind the name. I'm sorry I really am. But I just don't think we will work well together. I'm sure you're a really nice guy and all, but I-"I watched as he picked his nose.

He wiped it on his shirt! "you where saying", he asked.

"we. Me, you", I said pointing from myself to him. "we don't work! Butter and bread they work! But were like fire and water do you get what I'm saying", I asked. Hell how should he know what I'm saying, if I don't know what I'm saying.

He had a confused look on his face.

I sighed.

"Tori, Beck are not the right guys for you", he said.

"oh, and you are", I said sarcastically and turned back around to the freezers.

"Tori, Beck is just …he's-

"not you, right", I snapped.

He smiled. "yeah, he's not me", he said.

"well I love Beck", I said.

"too bad he doesn't love you", he said.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up French vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

"Tori, I love you. I will always be there for you", he said.

"too bad I don't love you", I mimicked.

He snarled at me. "Tori-", he said my name again!

"stop saying my name. it irritates me", I said.

"listen Beck is a pig. A wanna be. Pretty boy. Who knows he might be gay! That's why he broke up with you Tori", he said.

"Luke", I finally got it right. "do you know what happens when you take away a hobo's box", I asked.

"no", he said, confused.

"they get really defense don't they", I watched as he nodded.

"well If you don't stop talking about Beck and get the fuck away from me I'ma' get real defense", his eyes grew wide and he walked away.

I laughed. And walked to the check out.

"hey, Cat what's wrong", I asked as she pulled me into the house.

"Sinjin.. 'mauser", she started bawling as she wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

"whoa Cat, slow down. Come sit and tell me the whole story", I said walking her to the couch.

She started to explain all that had happened.

"aw, Cat. I'm so sorry", I pulled her into a hug as she finished her story.

"what do I do", she asked.

"tell Robbie you're sorry about snapping on him. And go talk to Sinjin. And if he doesn't want you, then don't waste tour time on him. You can do better. You need someone that loves you", I said running my fingers threw her hair.

"Tori, I'm glad you're here", she said as she hopped out of my arms. "do you wanna watch a movie", she asked.

"sure Cat", I was still trying to adjust to her sudden change of emotion.

"ok. how about Scobby do! Its sooo funny", she said.

"ok Cat that sounds fun", I said.

"shaggy I'm not going in unless you give me a Scobby snack", she played Scobby.

I laughed. "Cat, your crazy", I said.

"I know right! So do you wanna stay the night. You can barrow some of my clothes", she said.

"I would love to", I said.

"yay", she ran up to her room got the movie and came back down stairs and popped It into the DVD player.

"I bought ice cream, and candy", I said.

"candy! Ohhhh give me some. Now, now I want candy now", said cat jumping up and down excitedly.

"here you go", I just handed her the whole bag.

In the middle of the movie I received a text.

"shh. Tori turn your phone done. They're about to go into the hunted house", said Cat.

I smiled and turned my phone on vibrate.

I looked at the text.

I was from Beck!

I was overjoyed! And nervous at the same time.

It read…

_Tori I need to talk to you:)_

My heart pounded faster than ever.

_Sorry. I can't. Cat needs me :(_

I am determined to know what he wants.

_Ok, ugh. Just be at school tomorrow ok? please come._

What does this man want?

_Relax Beck, I will be there:) I gtg good night Beck. _

Ugh will this movie ever end!

_Sweet dreams Tori. I love you…Always!_

I read the text about 10 times before I texted back.

_I love you too, Beck._

I closed my phone and drifted slowly off to sleep.

His words rang over, and over in my head.

_**Sweet dreams Tori. I love you…Always!**_

_**Short chapter sorry. forgive me :). A new chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. I have nothing to do lol and I don't go back to school til Wednesday, so I promise you a new chapter will be uploaded. Thank you for your reviews. They make my day!**_

_**~destiny**_

_**Dedicated to –Jenny Nimmo!**_

_** And James :D**_


	20. reunited part 2

_**Sorry for the late update. My eyes have been really bothering me! Allergies! But I'm alright so here it is! :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

__**Reunited!...and it feels so good!**

** (Sorry I had a moment there lol) **

**Part 2**

**Tori Pov.**

I walked into school the next morning with Cat by my side. We stopped at my locker, so I could pick up my books for Sikowitz's class. Not that we even needed them.

Cat looked to her right and there sat Sinjin leaned up against his locker reading a book.

"Tori, do you think Sinjin will forgive me", asked Cat the millionth time today.

"For the last time, yes! Cat he will forgive you. If he loves you", I said.

"Oh…well do you think he loves me", she asked.

"Cat, there's only one way to find out", I smiled.

"How", she asked clueless.

"Go talk to him", I pushed her a little towards him.

Only for her to run back. ", Tori, I don't know what to say. I don't know how to say it", said Cat.

"Just say whatever comes to your heart. And mean what you say. Don't throw a bitch fit like you did with Robbie. And everything should be alright", I said.

She eyed me before gaining her courage. "Alright. I'm going", she took a few steps over to Sinjin.

Only for her to run back again. "Tomorrow", she simply said.

"GO", I demanded.

She whimpered then said," I'm going."

Finally she sat next to Sinjin and talked it thorough.

I watched as they hugged and kissed each other. Then I remembered Beck. And all memories flooded back to me. I waved Cat a little goodbye and I trudged on to Sikowitz class.

**Sinjin Pov.**

I looked up from my book to see Cat staring at me in the most, not awkward but comfortable way.

"Cat", I stated before looking down at my book again.

I could sense that face had crumbled, and I instantly regretted that one bold word. Why couldn't I have just said 'Hey, what's up'.

"Sinjin, will you take the time to listen to me for just 2 minutes I promise", she asked.

I sat there in silence for about 30 seconds.

"Go ahead", I said.

"Sinjin, I know you think I'm a user and a whore and what not-", she started.

"Cat, those words don't fit you. You and I both know it", I said.

"You called me a user", she stated.

"I was mad, I admit it. But I regret calling you that. But you are not a whore! Don't you ever say that, do you hear me", I wanted her to understand.

"Yes", she whispered.

"Cat, you know I love you with all my heart. But I don't wanna get hurt. I know it sounds cheesy. But you used me to get to Robbie. Do you know how that made me feel Cat.? Then for you to just lie to my face and tell me that you want to be with me! Wouldn't you be mad", I poured my heart out to her.

Then she started crying.

"I know it took me a while to realize that I love you. But when I say I love you I mean it. I know I hurt you in the past and I deserve every cruel word that you can throw at me", she said.

"Do you really love me Cat? Because if your just going to lie to me then-", I started.

"YES", she yelled. She lowered her voice. "Yes, Sinjin, I really do love you. Just please-please tell me hat everything's going to be ok and that we're going to be happy together", she pleaded.

"I would say that, but your 2 minutes are up", I said giving her a smile.

"Sinjinnnn", she whined.

I laughed. "Everything's going to be ok and we're going to be happy together", I looked into her eyes.

"I love you", she hugged me then kissed me.

"I love you too", I said smiling when we pulled away.

**Beck Pov.**

Today I was going to get Tori back. I don't care what I had to do but I was gonna het her back. I walked into the office and the Secretary greeted me.

"Hey Beck. What can I do for you", she was very cheery. Reminded me of Cat…a little!

"Hi Mrs. Lutergec. Umm I need to speak to the principal please", I asked politely.

"I'm sorry Beck; he's in a brief meeting. But he should be out in about…10 minutes", she glanced at her watch. "Could u wait that long", she asked.

"Uh, actually no", I said hastily.

"Well maybe I could help you. Lay it on me. Why don't cha", she said.

I stared at her blankly for a few moments then said,"uh. Ok well there's this girl. Well…Tori, Tori Vega and-", I started.

"Nope can't help", she smiled. "I'm sorry I only do my type of problems", she stated.

I started to ask her, "What are YOUR types of problems." But I didn't bother.

I just told her goodbye and walked out the door.

Once I shut the door I leaned up against it.

-"What? What's so funny", asked Tori.

"Don't worry Hun, I'm not going anywhere", I said laughing a little

"Yeah Tori he's not going anywhere", said Andre.

"You have nothing to worry about, I promise", I said.

"Ok I believe you", said Tori as she rested her head on my shoulder.

-"Tori, I don't like you", she was about fifteen feet away from the road home when I yelled, "how can I just like you Tori, I love you. I fucking love you…Every time I look at you I fall deeper and deeper. I can't imagine my life without you. I want to get married to you one day, have kids; I want to grow old with you Tori. I need you just like you need me. We're partners. I want to be there for you to fall back on when you need help. I'm going to be here when you need me, why?...because I love you more than anything in the whole world.

I sighed!

"God I miss her", I mumbled.

I opened up the door and walked in.

"Beck, your back", said Mrs. Lutergec.

"Not now", I said and walked straight pass her and into the principal's office.

"Wait, you can't go in there", she said.

I shut and locked the door.

"BECK", you could hear her faint yelling.

But I ignored her.

I sighed and picked up the intercom.

"Tori…you are the reason I smile. I am…nothing without you", I spoke.

I sighed again. "I just need to be able to wrap you in my arms again. Baby I never intended to hurt you! But, I know I did hurt you. I just wanted to protect you...but I guess it doesn't matter how hard I try to protect you, there's always going to be pain. I know I don't deserve you. I had my chance and I ruined it. I just hope that you can forgive me. Maybe we can be friends…who am I kidding I can't just be friends with you Tori. You're my Everything! Well that's all I have to say. I love you", I pressed the button to turn off the intercom. I looked over to my right to see, the principal opening the door to his office with his keys. He had a very mad look! _Damn I'm in trouble!_

I had exactly 5 seconds to think of a cover up.

**Tori pov.**

Ok, so Beck wants me at school and he's not even here! WTF!

"ok, so today we are going to do something different. Were going to-", Sikowitz was interrupted with,

"Tori…you are the reason I smile. I am…nothing without you"

_Oh shit! Really Beck, really! Right now. Erg this is so embarrassing._

Sikowitz smirked. Like he knew exactly what was going on. Then he walked over to the window, and sat on the window seal. Just letting Beck interrupt his class. He didn't even care…well I don't care either.

I just need to be able to wrap you in my arms again. Baby I never intended to hurt you! But, I know I did hurt you. I just wanted to protect you...but I guess it doesn't matter how hard I try to protect you, there's always going to be pain. I know I don't deserve you. I had my chance and I ruined it. I just hope that you can forgive me. Maybe we can be friends…who am I kidding I can't just be friends with you Tori. You're my Everything! Well that's all I have to say. I love you."

I smiled. I was no longer embarrassed I was filled with happiness! he is soo sweet! I have to go tell him that I forgive him.

"uhh, excuse me. I will be back", I mentioned to Sikowitz.

"I think you might want to see this first", he pointed out the window.

I walked over to the window. And there it was written in pink ink. Into the sky.

_**Tori I love you! Always. Let's face our problems and reunite! **_

_** Please Baby! We're partners remember!**_

People started to gather around the window when they saw my mouth drop.

With that I pushed my way through the crowd and ran to the office, to claim my prize

**That's it lol review plzzz!**


	21. idk lol

**Thank you for all of your reviews. They mean a lot to me. I'm glad I'm not just writing this, just to write it. And that people actually like it. Anyway thanks again! **

**Here's to the fans!**

**Claim your prize…prizes**

**Beck Pov. **

I had exactly 5 seconds to think of a cover up.

He came walking into his office giving me a very pissed look.

"Uh, Principal-", I started.

"BECK! Beck", I heard a familiar voice.

I looked towards the door and saw Tori open the door.

"This is not a-", Principal Adams started.

"Whatever", Tori pushed past Principal Adams.

"Beck, I-I forgive you", she said out of breath.

A smile plastered on my face.

"I'm so sorry baby", I said.

"No, Beck. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. And I'm sorry I doubted your love for me", she said.

"Tori-", I was interrupted once again.

"Are you two just going to-", Principal Adams looked flustered.

"Shutup", we both said. Knowing there will be consequences to face in the future.

"Tori, you don't need to apologize", I said.

"No, I don't know why I didn't accept your apology the first time", she took a deep breath. "I guess I was just afraid to let you back into my heart again", she looked up into my eyes.

"Do you still feel the same way", I asked.

"Nope! I've come to claim my prize", she smiled.

I stroked her soft face with my thumbs. Then I leaned in, as did she. We filled the gap between us with our lips. How we never wanted to let go. Just stay in each others embrace forever and ever.

"I love you", I mumbled onto her lips.

"I love you too", she declared.

I smiled and kissed her swollen lips again.

"Ugh! Will this ever end? You guys can just claim your PRIZE", he emphasized. "In detention. At 3:00", he said.

We just shrugged. More time for us to be together.

"You better make that 3:30. I really need a coffee and donut break", we just stared at him.

His rotund, stuck out belly.

"What are you looking at? Get out of my office", he yelled.

"Were going", I stated.

"Anything to get the hell away from you", Tori mumbled.

I laughed.

"What did you say Miss. Vega", he asked.

"Uhh, see you later", she said before pulling me out of his office.

We laughed once we were outside of his office and making or way to class.

**Cat Pov.**

"Hey Robbie. Wait! I need to talk to you", I said running after him.

"Yeah Ca", he turned around and calm to a halt.

"I just wanted to, you know, say I'm sorry", I stuttered nervously.

"It's ok Cat", he said. This surprised me.

"Really!... I mean are you, sure", I asked.

"Yeah Cat, I know you meant well intentionally…kinda. And its ok about the whole me you, you and Sinjin thing", he said.

"I met this really nice girl, Samantha. Where going out on Friday. So, I uh, moved on", he continued.

I don't know why but this kinda hurt. I mean for him to tell me that he was _over _me, as if I meant nothing. But I just shrugged it off. I love Sinjin, _remember_?

"That's good Robbie! It really is. I hope you two will be happy together", I said.

"Thanks. You as well", he smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

"Well, I have to go. See you later", he said.

"Bye Robbie", I smiled.

"Later", he said.

Then we parted and went our separate ways.

**A couple hours later.**

**Normal Pov.**

"Oh my God. This is so boring. Beecccckkkk", Tori whined.

He laughed. "I know but, he will be back from his bathroom break soon and we will be free to leave", said.

"Ugh I just-", she started.

"I see you guys wanna still talk", Principal Adams said as he entered the door.

"We just, we were discussing how nice your suit looks on you" she explained.

He looked flattered.

"Oh there's no need for compliments", he blushed.

"Oh but it's true you just look so handsome today", Tori said.

Beck immersed a fake cough.

"Beck, something wrong", Principal Adams asked.

"Oh don't worry about lover boy over there he's just jealous", I said.

He gave me a death warning glare. This made me smile.

"What is he jealous of", the Principal asked.

"The fact that you look better than him", she responded with a smile.

"Ohh how nice of you to say. Its time for you guys to leave. Your time is up", he grinned.

"You aren't going to punish us for talking", she asked.

"No, your good", he responded smiling.

"Ok come on Beck", she said.

"Oh, no he has to finish up his time", Principal Adams said.

"What", Beck slightly yelled.

Tori glanced at Beck, and he shut his yap.

"Ohh please", Tori gave pleading eyes.

"Well, umm. I guess so", he said.

"Thanks" I said and Beck and I ran out the door.

**Sorry guys this chapter is a little short. Well... a lot short sorry. Really I am. I have been busy. And I promise you the next chapter will be much longer**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I know this chapter was lame lol.**

**~destiny.**

**I recommend that you check out As We Go On a story by my friend 'reallyJavannah'.**

**It's a really good story! :)**


	22. future

_**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the short story. Lol. But this one is going to be longer. I really love you guys! And I value all you guys' reviews. You guys have been awesome thought the whole story. And I want to say thanks to every last one of you. Every review you guys leave me, I make sure to take the time to write you all back. And if I haven't gotten to some of you… Expect one soon. Haha.**_

_**And btw. I really don't know how old the characters are on the show so I'm just going to say they are 18. Kk**_

_**ENJOY! **_

_**~destiny**_

__**The Future!**

**Andre Pov.**

"Suzie. I told you before. I don't do relationships", I stated once again.

"Andre please", she begged.

"I'm sorry Suzie. I got to go see a Olivia about the new song", I said.

I then hurried off. Leaving her there fumbling with her red velvet shirt.

You see, after 5 years I don't do relationships. Not when I'm on the go all the time. I mean being a singer, song writer, and a musician, can get stressful at times. And I don't really need any dead weight on my shoulders right now. And besides, I don't have time. I have a dog. My friends. And my family. That's all I need…right?

"Olivia! How are you", I greeted her as I walked into the studio.

"I'm good. Thanks. I just need a new song for my album", she said.

"I see", I said.

"oh please help me. I don't know anyone better", she ran over and grabbed my arm and started pleading.

"ok. ok", I said.

I watched my assistant in the corner reading a book. She was ranging with jealousy. Hell. I can't help it if girls have a thing for me! now can I?

"thank you Andre. I don't know what I would do without you", she rushed over to the couch and sat down.

"curl up in a ball and die", I suggested.

"sounds about right", she smiled.

"ok, well we got to make things quick. I have some packing to do", I said.

"oh, why", she asked.

"party night", I said.

"ohh…gotcha", she nodded her head understandingly.

**Robbie Pov.**

"ok, I'm going to go on break now. I will be back soon ", I said.

"alright. 30 minute break guys. go get something to eat or something", the director yelled.

I nodded my head and walked off heading to the parking lot. I spotted my car, unlocked it and got in.

I drove to the nearest Mc Donald's and ordered my usual.

"thanks", I said as I grabbed my food from the lady.

I drove off taking a joy ride around town.

I took in all my surroundings. And I was happy to say, "I'm going to be leaving here soon".

I'm ready to go to back to L.A. and see many familiar faces.

I miss my friends. And my family.

I stopped at the park. I like to just sit and watch the children play. I sound like some kind of pervert. I guess I just miss my childhood. Where I didn't have to worry about paying the bills. (although I had more than enough money to pay them. I just forget to pay them). Or waking up every morning for work. I just miss running around not having a care in the world about anything, except for, trying to get the ball back from my dad.

My phone rang.

"hello", I said, answering not looking at the caller id.

"where are you Rob? You know, you promised brunch today", said my new girlfriend Bianca.

"Fist of all. It's Robbie. Second. I didn't promise anything. Third. I'm in the middle of shooting a movie. Bianca. I can't talk right now", I said lying.

"Well. Rob! You are not shooting a movie at this moment because I'm here waiting for your ass to get here and shoot the God dammed movie, so we can go to brunch", she yelled into my ear.

_God! She is a damn stalker. I should have kept Samantha!_

"you know what Bianca! I will get there, WHEN I FUCKING GET THERE", I hung up my phone.

I sat in silence for a few seconds. Thinking over what I had just done. Feeling the new feeling that over powered me.

My phone rang again.

"Bianca. What the fuck do you want", I said answering.

"hey Robbie this is the director of _Time Terminator_", said the director.

"oh gosh. I'm sorry Stan", I said.

"it's cool. I just wanted to know what time you will be able to come shoot a few scenes tomorrow", he asked.

"well actually. About that. I'm sorry I guess I forgot to tell you, but I'm going to be going back to L.A. tomorrow", I said.

"oh, no you didn't forget to tell me. I think you mentioned something about a-uh, party night. Right", he asked.

"yep. Don't worry I will be back soon to shoot the last couple scenes", I said.

**Cat Pov**

"Sinjin. Wake your ass up. go get the groceries. You know I have to be at the doctor at 1:50", I shook my boyfriend awake.

"yeah, Cat. I know. We can wait getting the groceries. I want to be there for the ultra sound", he said sitting up.

"Sinjin for once would you just do what I effing tell you to do", I practically yelled.

"Cat. I'm going. You are not going alone" he responded.

I watched as he got up and started for his drawers, to pick out his clothes for today.

"Sinjin. I wanna do this by myself", I said.

"and you wanna raise the baby by yourself too", he asked.

I started to cry. He looked guilty. Like he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Cat, baby…baby look at me", he came over to me and sat me down on the bed then he sat next to me.

"no, Sinjin. I hate you", I yelled.

Ever since I had gotten pregnant I was always scared Sinjin wouldn't be there for me. I always had doubts. I waited 2 months before telling Sinjin. When two months hit, I started having morning sickness.

Then he suspected something was wrong with me. I told him I was fine. That it was probably just the stomach flu or something. When I turned down the alcohol he offered me on our anniversary, he really knew something was up. but then the mood swings worse then usual, the dizziness, and the food cravings and lack of sex. He just straight out asked, "Cat, are you pregnant". I put down the dish I was washing and slowly nodded. He then did the unthinkable. He took me in his arms and embraced me for about a minute. Then he bent down to my belly and kissed it. Then he said, "I will always, always be here for you guys". ever since then I had no more doubts. Until now!

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it. You know I will be here for you. I'm not going anywhere ok Hun", he tried to calm me down.

"you're a liar", I yelled.

"babe relax. Too much stress is not good for you and the baby", he said.

"Like you care", I said.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean what I said", he said in a calming voice.

"Don't just sit here and lie to me Sinjin", I said.

"I'm not. Baby just trusts me ok. I'm not gonna leave you", he stated again.

"Ok, I trust you. But you have got to stop doing that", I said.

"Ok baby", he kissed my forehead. "Go, watch your soaps or whatever those things are, while I shower and get dressed", he said.

"Oh you know you like them too Sinjin", I said in a duh voice.

"Ok, fine I admit it. I do like them. You got me hooked", he said.

"Yeah. I knew it. But I think I'm gonna go finish my packing", I said.

"What packing" he asked nervously.

"Party night", I said.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot", he admitted.

**Sinjin Pov.**

"Baby, you sure you will be ok by yourself", I asked Cat, as she got out the car and started towards the doctors office.

"Yep. I'm fine. Just go get the groceries. I will call you when I'm done", she responded.

"Ok. Call me right after you-", I started.

"I know. I know", she said.

"Ok bye baby. I love you", I said.

"Bye hunnybunches. Love you too", she blew me a kiss and walked inside the doctors office.'

I smiled then began to drive off, making my way to the nearest supermarket.

I yawned as I got into the left lane.

I'm so tired. I had to work late. I had to help the producers come up with new ideas for the talk show that I do. Then I had to go shoot some scenes for the T.V. show _Blabber Mouth_ that's coming out in a couple of weeks. I have such a busy life. The ups and downs in my love life. Work. Finding time for my friends. And now a baby. But no matter how much I have going on I always seem to have time for a shower. I love Cat. I love work. I love my friends. And I know I will love this new baby. I love my life. It can just be stressful at times. Cat and have to make time for each other. With her singing and acting and my acting and giving people advice, talking sports, economics, and stuff. I think we need to take a break. For the baby's sake. I don't think I can really stop the T.V. series. And as far as the talk show. I guess I will just have to stop doing it everyday and stick to maybe once or twice a week. And Cat can lay back on the acting and stick with only a few concerts. I don't know. But tomorrow I'm just going to lay back and try not to worry about anything. Except having a great time with my friends and my lovely girlfriend.

I parked the car, got out and locked the doors.

I walked into the store, grabbing a cart.

Ok what do I need? What do we need?

Ummm. Chips…crackers. Popcorn.

This is why guys don't do the shopping.

I guess I should text Cat, you know, just to see if she's alright.

"_Hey baby. Just checking on you", I said._

"_Relax. I'm fine. The baby's healthy. :)", she responded._

"_That's great baby. Call me when you ready ok baby", I texted back._

_**Hey guys. Long time no speak. Lol. Well next chapter will carry on with tori and beck. I hope u guys weren't confused by this chapter. Well I'm going to put like two or three maybe four chapters up of the sequel. Then I'm going to take a break and try to focus on my new story. After about 5 chapters I will carry on with falling hard. :)**_

_**Anyway I thank all my supporters. I love you. All of ya lol.**_

_**Have a great day!  
>~destiny <strong>_


	23. the future part 2

_**No guys! This is not over just yet. Like I mentioned before, I'm doing a couple of chapters of the sequel then I'm moving on to do my new story I have plans for. Then I'm back on to the sequel. I hope u guys aren't disappointed or confused! I'm glad I have such good fans :) I love you all! And please excuse me for not posting as a soon as I used too. Its just school has been hectic etc.**_

_**~destiny**_

__**The Future! Part 2**

**Tori Pov.**

"Baby, come on we gotta go to the store to get a couple things for our trip", I said.

"Ugh Toriiii", Beck whined.

I smiled.

"Don't make me-", I started.

"No, no that's alright. I'm gonna get up", he put his hands up in defense.

I giggled. "I'm gonna pull your precious hair", I said.

"Just let me watch... what! OH MY GOD! Ok I'm done…I'm done", he said as he watched his favorite football player drop the ball and the other team retrieve it.

"Aww poor baby! Come on I'll buy you an ice cream", I pulled him off the couch.

"Tori. We lost! We lost", he leaned on my shoulder, as I draped my arm around him.

"Aw. Its ok big boy. Come let momma buy you an ice cream", I said.

"vanilla-", he started.

"With extra sprinkles and chocolate sauce", I finished.

"Yup that's it momma", he said in a whiny baby voice as I pulled him out the door.

"Wait the keys" he said as I had already shut the door.

"Aww Tori", he groaned.

I laughed at him.

"What, you think this is funny do you", Beck said astonished.

"no- I just…Yeah its funny", I giggled.

"We don't have a second pair of keys, and I", I pulled the keys out of my pocket and waved them in front of his face. "…and you had them all along", he stated.

"Ready to go babe", I smiled politely. I throw the keys to him.

"You sneaky bitch", he joked; catching the keys he walked over to my door and opened it for me.

"I love you too hunny", I said, kissing his check.

He got in the car, buckled his seatbelt and drove off.

"Beck baby, I've got something to tell you", I announced as we stopped at a red light.

"Me too", he smiled.

"Ok you go first", I said.

"Well you remember yesterday when I was out directing the new movie", he asked.

"Yeah", I said curious.

"Well on my way home I spotted this new store that had tons of baby stuff. We should check it out", he smiled giving thought on the unknown miscarried baby.

My heart broke at his words. But somehow I managed to crack a smile.

"Oh that's nice babe. Yeah we have to go check it out later", I said.

He noticed something was wrong.

"Tori you alright Hun", he asked worriedly; he started the engine as the light turned green.

"no, no baby I'm fine", I protested. I watched as his facial expressions eased, but I knew he seemed unsure. I would have to tell him soon. I cant do this alone. It's breaking me.

Two weeks ago Beck went to Canada to shoot a scene in his new movie. And I feeling a little sad at Beck's absence went to the studio to test the new sound system and on my way there this guy named Gory tried to get me to buy his products. I always buy at least one of his products just to make Gory feel good. I picked up something that looked like a wallet. I smiled at Gory and pushed open the doors and walked on into the studio. I don't know why Gory sells to make profits when he's rich! I greeted everyone I saw. I walked up to Jade; womb recently became our new secretary.

"Hey Jade. How's it going", I smiled at her. Jade and I no longer envy each other…we have a friendship now…a distant friendship.

"Tori", she grinned.

"Oh come on, your still mad about last week? I didn't mean to make u fall. I turned around so fast and bam", explained again for the millionth time.

"Whatever. Just remember the payback awaits you", she said.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I walked off.

**Later on that day**

I stood bent over on the copy machine, copying lyrics.

And then it happened. It was so sudden. So quick. So rapid. Strong arms pushed me down.

"Ah Jade" I instantly grabbed my stomach. I felt a lightning bolt of pain. I throw my head back as tears flowed down my checks.

"T-tori. I-I didn't think it would... God I'm so sorry", she tried to help me up but the pain was unbearable.

"I'm calling Beck or 9-11", Jade was panicking.

"Beck-Beck's in Canada. Just take me to the hospital. It's just down the road" I said.

"Tori. I'm afraid to say, but you lost your baby. I can give you something to help with the pain", Doctor Shawl said.

It was horrible. God kill me now.

"My baby", I cried out.

"You were pregnant", Jade's face stuck horror.

"Tori- tori", Beck snapped me from out of my trance.

"Yeah", I said, blinking away my tears.

"Where here", he announced.

**Beck Pov.**

Something has been wrong with Tori lately. It all started after my return from Canada. I comforted myself and said that the mood swings have finally kicked in. But now I think its something else. Is it me? I know I haven't spent much time with her. With work and all. Or is it the fact that I haven't asked her to marry me yet. I am. Trust me I am. I just want it to be special. A night in Paris. Watching the sunset on the hotel balcony. The finest Gormet food. Sex on the beach. Well maybe not that but…ok well maybe. Or not. Anyway I just want to know what's wrong with my Tori. Should I confront her? Should I not?

We walked into Wal-Mart. Grabbing a buggy, I decided to ask, and "Tori is everything alright? And don't lie to me Tori. I can read you so clearly. Don't think I don't know when you're lying."

"Nothing's wrong baby", she failed to look me in the eyes.

"Look at me", I demanded, sounding a little mean. I calmed down.

She jumped and let the tears rolling down her face.

I instantly regretted my tone.

"Baby i-I", I started.

"I lost the baby! Are you happy Beck? Are you! It's gone", she whimpered as I embraced her in my arms.

She cried into my arms. I couldn't help the pain that made my chest swell.

I stroked her hair, as she cried. She pushed me off.

"I should go find some food for Cocoa", she scurried away.

"Wait", I tried to get her attention.

I pushed the buggy around Wal-Mart, not knowing what to get. Don't Tori know that guys aren't supposed to shop? I mean really.

"Beck. Beck!" someone called. I turned around smiling thinking it was Tori. My smiled faded.

"Hey. Do you remember me", said a blonde.

"No, sorry ", I tried to be polite.

"Yes you should. I fucked you remember", this blonde tried to convince me.

"Um no-", I started.

"Baby. I don't know weather to get Gormet Pals to switch it up or should I just keep the original Meaty Bites", Tori walked up to me holding up two different cans of dog food. She had a tear stained face.

"You must be Tori. I have heard a lot about your relationship through magazines", the blonde said.

"It's a shame you went and cheated on Beck", the blonde shook her head.

We stared at each other. That was obviously not true, what the blonde had "supposedly" read in the magazines.

"And who the hell are you", Tori's jealous bitch mode said taking over.

"I'm Layla. The one who fucked your Beck here. He is super good in bed", she said.

"You mother-", Tori started.

"I don't even know you", I cut Tori off.

"Well I certainly know you. You have a beauty mark on you left inner thigh. You snore loudly. You have a huge-", she was cut off by Tori.

"Ok baby time to go", I dragged him off.

"Beck. I have been meaning to tell you about you son Jake".

We stopped dead in our tracks. Great this is just what we wanted to hear.

"I've got a picture of him", she held up a photo. The boy looked of 4 he had red hair, freckles, and green eyes.

"You disgust me", I said turning and walking off with Tori.

"So baby. How many sluts have you fucked", asked Tori.

Oh shit!


	24. Trina omg

_**Yup yup! New chapter.**_

**Jade Pov.**

"Hey Tori is there anything I can do for you", I asked as Tori walked in the studio. God I felt really bad for making her fall. I didn't know she was pregnant!

"Hi", Tori looked depressed.

"What's wrong", I asked, scared for her answer.

"I lost my baby. I finally told Beck. I think Beck cheated on me. We leave in a couple hours and I'm so not in a party mood. Trina recently called me and told me she needs me to go with her to the hospital. She's pregnant. Cat's pregnant. Why am I the only one not pregnant? Am I not good enough? I'm just not meant to be pregnant. Or to love, why do all good things have to come to an end? I wanna be happy. Is that so wrong", she asked.

I listened to her sob story unaware if her question was rhetorical or not. But she looked at me with waiting eyes so I replied. "No its not. Tori I'm so sorry about your baby", I looked around looking for a distraction. I am not supposed to feel sympathy. Even though it kinda was my fault…well it is my fault.

"No Jade. It's fine. I should have told you. We _were_going to save it for party night. But I should of told you", Tori forced a smile and walked away.

Tori and I have grown closer over the past years. Not as close as her and Cat. Or she and Andre and Robbie but close enough. I'm sure everyone knows I'm Bi. I have a girlfriend her name is Rose. It took me a while to get over Tori but I think I might love Rose. Rose is very pretty and she is the total opposite from me. She is attracted to girls. And girls only. Her favorite color is green. I hate green. She's super nice. I hate being nice. She loves to help people out. I hate helping people out. But what can you say, opposites attract.

I have decided to take a break from acting and the little part time singing job. I just wanted to live. Do the things I used to do. Be the person I used to be. But some things change! I must say I have changed. But only a little. Anyway to carry out my mission of relaxing and taking a break; I took upon the vacant job of the secretary in the studio of which Tori works. I love this job, because I get to yell at people over the phone when they call and complain about our services. And I get paid to do nothing basically because I just sit here and read. Or sit and talk to Rose. Rose is a stripper. I am quite fond of her job, no matter what others may think, that just turns me on. Oh yeah anyway back to Tori; I hope everything works out. Not that I care or anything!

…

**Trina Pov.**

"I'm pregnant", I say.

…

"Tori", I question.

"Trina I'm so happy for you", Tori screamed. I knew she was happy, but I also know she would be happier if she had her own baby.

"Well there's more" I admitted.

"What do you mean more", my sister sounded worried.

"I don't know if it's Luke's or Ryder's", I said.

"Trina", Tori yelled with an incredulous voice.

I was sad to say that I have disappointed my own baby sister. And I'm supposed to be the role model.

"And there's more", I stated.

"What more is there Trina", asked Tori.

"Well. Ryder has an STD", I said, my voice cracking.

"What do you mean… there's a possibility you can too", I can sense Tori crying.

"I-I don't know. I don't know. Do you think you can come with me and find out? I could really use you there", I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes of course! I'll be right over", said Tori and with that she hung up.

Luke and I are a couple. Three weeks ago we got into an argument; I can rarely remember what it was about. Some girl he was flirting with and I got super mad. I just…I have low self a steam you see, my last two boyfriends made me feel like I wasn't good enough. Trevor cheated on me and left me for a girl name Roxanne. Connor abused me just about every day. He told me I wasn't worthy enough to get treated the "right way". Anyway when I saw Luke talk to that girl I just felt heart broken. I didn't want to compare my last boyfriends with him but I did and well I got scared. Scared of heart break and betrayal…I went to my friend Dona's bar. I had a couple of drinks and I got drunk. One minute Dona was asking me if I was ok and if I needed a ride home. Then the next minute Ryder Daniels came up to me and we started to "catch up". He invited me to his place and then it happened. We did it. It was an accident. I love Luke. And I didn't want to do anything to fuck up our relationship but I guess I did, without even knowing.

I explained it to Luke and he was furious. It took him about 7 days to calm down and forgive me. He accepted it. Everything. We both knew I could get pregnant. He said he would take care of the baby either or. He was so gentle. He comforted me. He said he will love the baby as he would his own. I just hope this baby I'm carrying is Luke's. Though he's worried I might have an STD. I think we can work this out. I just…I don't want seem like a whore, with all this baby mama drama and crap. I got it! Everything can go back to normal, with an abort-

Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong It was the doorbell.

Must be Tori.

I opened the door.

"Oh, Trina", Tori throw her arms around me immediately.

I cried on my little sister's shoulder.

"Oh, no! Tori I'm getting your shirt wet", I panicked.

"It's alright Trina. It's just a shirt. I have plenty more", she explained.

"No one like that! I gave that to you on your birthday last year! That cost 250$", my whole mood changed.

"Who pays 250$ for a shirt", she said.

"Me of course! Tori take it off! I will put it in the washer", I said, beckoning for her to take her shirt off.

"What? Trina are you crazy? I'm not going to take my shirt-", she started.

"Doo it!" I commanded.

"Trina!", I pulled off her shirt.

"HA-HA", I ran down towards the basement to the washer.

"OMG! What if she does have a baby and it's a girl! Lord help me. I will have two Trinas", I murmured, walking into Trina's bedroom, to look for another shirt.

"her whole mood just changed. She definitely pregnant", Tori says.

**Luke Pov.**

"Baby your pregnant that's amazing…don't cry", I said into the phone.

"No-no Luke we didn't plan for this", she explained.

I shut down the laptop and put down my pencil.

"Trina that's ok. Our jobs can hold us over. You know that hunny", I tried my best to comfort her.

"But Luke what if-what if it's not yours", she question.

"Babe either way the baby will always be mine", I said.


	25. goodbye

**New Chapter! **

** "Goodbye"**

**Tori Pov.**

"Baby I didn't cheat on you", Beck sighed the fiftieth time today.

"Ok ok whatever Beck. Can you just help me put the stuff in the car", I said miserably.

Beck tosses some things in the trunk of the car.

"Jesus Tori what is your problem. I didn't cheat on you; you have little trust in me Tori! We need to communicate, but no we don't and it's because of you Tori. This is why…this is exactly why we lost the baby", yelled Beck.

I can't believe he would say something like that. That was just _harsh._I want to bawl my eyes out right now. The love of my life…just…

I put down my suit case and stared at him.

"Baby I", his eyes were filled with regret."

"It's alright Beck", I walked into the house and into the kitchen.

"Tori", he called.

I opened the refrigerator and was greeted by whine. The finest whine there is. I got out the whine bottle. Once open I poured me a glass and sat down on the kitchen stool.

The tears flowed out of my eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't cry this year. I'm such an emotional figure. Beck, I love him so much. He stuck with me for so long. I don't want to lose him. He's my everything. Our love that we share is of the greatest value. Everything we do is out of love for each other. I will do anything not to break that bond we have.

He sat down next to me, waiting for me to make the first move.

I sipped the whine, "your such a jerk ", I said.

"I know Tori. I'm sorry ", he turned my face to look at him.

Its amazing how after so many years he still has that gentle touch. And after so many years he still gives me butterflies. And after so many years, he still loves me.

"Tori "- he started.

I put the whine glass down and immediately broke down into tears.

"Baby "-he tried again. He wrapped me in his arms.

"No Beck you were right. So-so right. I am the reason this baby isn't still growing healthy inside my stomach. I'm so sorry for having no trust in you. I know you didn't cheat on me. I don't know what came over me ", I sobbed.

"Hunny I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have pressured you knowing you were still emotional about the baby. And I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just…lost my temper "he was so sincere.

God the love I have for him.

"I love you so much ", I said.

"well I love you more", Beck said.

"That's not even possible", I said.

Ring! Ring!

"Here I got It", I said, and went to go answer the phone.

I looked at the caller id, and smiled.

"Yes Robbie" I answered the phone.

"Oh hey Tori is Beck there", Robbie asked.

"Yeah one second", I gave Beck the phone

"Hey-", he was cut off by Robbie.

"What- no I didn't…no Robbie I don't even know her…I wouldn't do that to Tori", beck got up and walked outside. I'm guessing he didn't want me to hear this conversation.

**Andre****Pov.**

"Suzie, I'm leaving. Period. End of story", I argued with Suzie.

"But Andre!" she pleaded.

"It's just a couple of nights", I said.

"Promise not to be with any other girls", she asked.

"Why should I. your not my girlfriend", I said.

Was that too harsh?...ohh well.

"Andre. How could you", with that she started crying.

God!

"Shhh no tears. No tears. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it", I said.

My cab pulled up and I quickly went round to the trunk to put my luggage in.

"Apology accepted", she said.

Wow. What a drama queen.

"Well I better get going", I shut the trunk.

"Wait", she said.

"Yeah" I said impatiently.

"Kiss please", said Suzie.

Ugh!

I kissed her soft lips. "Goodbye Suzie."

"Bye Andre", she said.

I got in the cab and mentioned the driver to go to Robbie's place so we could ride together.

**Robbie****Pov.**

"Yeah Stan, it wont take that long", I held the phone up to my ear as I went throw my luggage, checking if I had everything.

"Rob!" she called.

"…No Stan that's just Bianca, keep talking", I encouraged him.

"Well…I haven't used Rex in years…to be exact five years", I said, very hesitantly.

"Rob come here right now!" Bianca called.

"…ugh Stan I'll talk to you later. She's getting on my nerves I got to go see what she wants", I said hanging up the phone.

..…

"Bianca what do you want", I groaned.

"You can't leave today. I need you to take me shopping", she sounded so sure of herself.

"I'm not taking you shopping today", I said.

"Yes you are. Rob you promised", she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not taking you shopping today and that's the end of it. I'm leaving any minute now and I will be happy to get away from you", I yelled.

"Rob!-", she yelled.

"That's not my damn name! It's Robbie! How many times do I have to tell you that? Are you slow?" I grew frustrated.

"It sounds stupid", she said.

"You sound stupid", I said.

"What", she said it like I was retarded and I didn't know what I was saying.

"Bianca I think its time we brake up", I said.

"You amateur! You're a complete ass whole. I love you. Don't you love me?" she faked the tears running down her face.

"Bianca give it a break! We both know you just want me for my money. If this is what you call love then you obviously need lessons. You don't love me and I don't love you", I stated clearly.

She came up to me yelling at me. Hitting me. Kicking me.

_Are you sure she's a girl because I want to hit her so bad?_

"Bianca, stop! I pushed her off of me."

"Robbie you don't know what it feels like", she sobbed.

Here was a knock at my door.

"I'm leaving", I went to my room and grabbed my stuff.

Before opening the door I said, "Goodbye Bianca."

"Nooo!" she through a vase at me.

I quickly dodged it and slammed the door.

"Girl problems?" greeted Andre.

"You know it", I said.

_**Short chapter sorry! Trying to make them longer. I'm really busy and I'm sorry I can't get the stories out sooner.**_

_**~destiny**_

_**Ps. don't stop reading!**_


	26. the end!

_**YES I AM BACK! :))))))))))))))))))))**_

_**Warning: Awesomeness! Lol :)**_

_**Sorry if any mistakes.**_

**Normal Pov**

Everyone came prepared. Prepared to have sex. Prepared to get drunk. Prepared to get high. Yeah right. Everyone came to have fun. Robbie and Andre rolled up in the Porsche. Cat and Sinjin flew first class (even though Sinjin said it wasn't good for the baby). Tori and Beck in the Jag.

"Hey," everyone greeted each other and hugged.

"Oh my Gosh Cat, you are so big," Tori said excitedly and patted Cat's stomach.

"Insult! That was an insult," Cat pouted and then laughed.

"Beck, man look at you. Have you been working out," Robbie asked.

"Well anything for the ladies right," Beck winked. Andre high fived him and laughed.

"Ahem," Tori coughed.

"I mean lady. La-dy. Yeah that's what I meant," Beck draped his arm around Tori's waist.

"Mhmm that better been what you ass meant," Tori smirked.

"Damn Beck, someone put you in your place," Sinjin said.

"Oh shutup Sinjin," said Beck.

"Come on lets go inside damn it! My feet hurt! Sinjin," Cat yelled.

"Okay, okay," Sinjin struggled to pick Cat up bridal style. He carried her to the entrance of the hotel.

"Yeahh! Someone put you in your place," Beck called after Sinjin.

**FHFHFHFHFHFHFH**

"Babe, I think we should check out this comfy bed," Beck smirked. "Have some fun, hm?"

Tori kissed Beck's lips. "Yeah that would be nice wouldn't it," she asked.

"Very nice."

"You should see my new sexy panties that I have on," Tori teased.

"God Tori you're killing me," Beck sucked on Tori's neck.

"They're red…with black lace…"

Beck moaned, and then groaned when Tori pushed him away from her.

"why-"

"The gang should be coming over soon. Let's not start anything…and not finish it," Tori smirked sexily at Beck.

"Toriiii….I have a little problem."

"Big problem," Tori muttered.

"He wants you babe."

There was a knock at the door and Tori went to open the door. In the door way stood Cat, Sinjin, Robbie and Andre.

"Hey all," Tori said casually welcoming them to her room.

"Hey," they all responded.

"Hi…I have to go to the bathroom," Beck got up and went to the bathroom to take care of his "business."

Everyone looked at Tori as soon as Beck slammed the bathroom door.

"Uhh, we had Mexican. It um upsets his stomach," Tori lied.

"Ohh. TMI," said Robbie.

"Yeah…"

Tori gestured for the gang to have a seat, and so they did.

"So did everyone bring what they were supposed to," asked Andre?

"We brought the snacks," Cat said referring to her and Sinjin.

"I got drinks," Robbie said.

"And I brought the movies," Andre said lastly.

"Okay good. So what movies are we watching," Tori asked.

"Well sense you girls made us sit through sappy love movies last time, us guys are making you watch some scary movies."

"Andre, that's so unfair. You guys secretly loved the movies we picked," Tori responded. "Especially Beck and Robbie."

"Well that's because you got Beck wrapped around your little pinky finger," Andre said before looking at Robbie and then back at Tori. "And Robbie is just Robbie."

"I do not have Beck wrap-yeah, yeah you're right," Tori smirked.

"Anyways, how bout that movie," Robbie asked.

"Fine," Tori said giving up. " But I'm not watching anything scary without-"

"Beck," Cat, Robbie, Sinjin, and Andre said in unison, rolling their eyes.

Beck opened the bathroom door before stepping out and walking over to the gang. "Someone call me?"

"We need you to get out here and help Tori get over her freaky fears, said Cat.

"oh, uh, yeah sure. Anything for my babe."

"*cough* wrapped."

"whatever Sinjin," said Beck as he joined Tori on the bed.

"Guys! I just got a great idea," yelled Cat. "We could play like truth or dare…but like without the dare. Cool right?"

"um like have-you-ever," Andre asked.

"sure but it was my idea."

"Yes Cat. We honor you for coming up with such a great idea," Sinjin said sarcastically.

"Mmm. Yeah I know. I'm awesome."

"Anyways…who starts," asked Robbie.

"Cat. It was your great idea why don't you start," Sinjin suggested.

"Okay I will." Cat gathered her thoughts for a few seconds "Have you ever…slept naked," Cat smiled.

"Oh, so this is how were gonna play it…," Andre smirked.

"Well have you guys," Cat grew impatient.

"By naked, do you mean like fully naked," Beck asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well then yeah. All the time…right Tor," Beck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shutup Beck," Tori said.

"You guys just put horrible pictures in my mind," Robbie scrunched up his face.

"Shutup Robbie," Tori and Beck said in unison.

"Anyways. I think we've all slept naked. I mean who hasn't," Andre said.

"True," Said Cat. "Sinjin your turn."

"Ummm…Have you ever been to a strip club."

"Hell yeah," all the guys said.

"You guys are idiots," said Cat.

"Hey, you girls can't talk okay. We know you guys were at that male strip club in Vegas that one time," Andre said.

Cat and Tori gasped. "How did you find out," Tori asked.

"Beck made us follow you guys."

"Hey Hey. I was concerned about my Torbear," Beck wrapped his arm around Tori's waist.

"Righttt. You were just missing her. Her, Cat and Jade were _only _gone for 3 days."

"Fine I admit it. I did miss her. But I was concerned too…3 girls on a road trip with no male protection. Something could have happened," Beck said. "What if you had gotten drugged or…raped Tor?"

"I'm pretty sure I could have handled myself Beck."

"Psh. Yeah. You're scared of little spiders."

"They suck your blood!"

"No they don't for the last time," Beck said sighing.

"Whatever Beck," Tori smiled.

"Tori you know you were practically dying, being without Beck," Cat said.

"Really…I don't remember that."

"Yeah really. Jade took your phone away because you wanted to call him every thirty minutes."

"So that's why you didn't answer his phone calls," Robbie said.

"I thought that she had just finally got tired of him," Andre said.

"Oh my gosh…how about we get back to the game," Tori said.

` "I don't want to play anymore," Cat said.

"Why? It was just getting good," The perverted guys said.

"I am hungry. I want two double hamburgers with extra pickles and syrup."

"Eww."

"We just had dinner baby," Sinjin said.

"I don't care! I'm feeding for two. I want my damn hamburgers Sinjin! And if you can't get them for me then I guess I will have to just find another Sinjin who will…Oh wait, there isn't anyone else in this entire world named Sinjin! So stop being such a little pussy and get your ass up and take me to go get some food!"

"Damnnnnnn….."

"Okay, Okay Cat we can go get your hamburgers."

"Aw thanks fluffy," Cat kissed Sinjin's cheek.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Sinjin shrugged.

"Mood swing," mumbled Sinjin.

"What was that," asked Cat.

"nothing Hun…uh you guys wanna get something to eat?"

"You guys go I'm kind of tired," Tori said.

"I'ma stay with her," Beck said.

"You don't have to babe," Tori said.

"I want to Torbear."

"Well then I guess we will see you guys tomorrow. Breakfast at 8?"

"Sounds good," Robbie said. "But tomorrow we are definitely watching a scary movie!"

"Bye everyone," Tori and Beck said.

"Bye!"

As soon as everyone was gone Beck got a text:

_**Wrapped!**_

_** ~Andre.**_

Beck smirked and texted back:

_**You know it!**_

"Soo babe," Tori said sexily.

"Yes Tori?"

"How bout we finish what we started," Tori smiled.

"I thought you were tired," Beck asked.

"I'm not that tired...Do you wanna see these undies or not?"

"Fuck Yeah!"

"First what's the password?"

"I love you."

"Good enough," Tori laughed.

_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. PLEASEEEE REVIEW. This is after all the last chapter. I want to thank ALL of you guys. And also, thanks for waiting patiently. Love You GUYSSSSS! Go on and check out my other stories:)**_

_**~destiny**_


	27. A NOTE FOR YOU GUYS!

Hey if you're wondering where the next chapter is…it isappeared. JK. But seriously, the story is over. Thx to everyone who read, reviewed, etc. etc. I really wanted to take time out to say thank you because I was pretty amateur and I had just started on Fan fiction when I wrote Falling Hard. Now look back over my writings and I'm just like "Really? Did I really write that…" so yeah if things were kind of confusing and stuff ignore that lol. I've always enjoyed writing but I hadn't really written anything that wasn't on a certain topic, anything that wasn't my own. So I apologize for errors and things. I am more skilled now and I think that is being shown in my other stories. So check them out. I really do love you guys. You made me want to keep writing and have inspired me to write more…even if Falling Hard was kinda sorta crappy. ANYWAYSSSS! This doesn't have to be goodbye guys. Feel free to message me and check out my other stories: Hate Love & Whenever We Can.

~you guys are awesome!

*ps. I am really in a good mood and am very energetic right now so yeah bare with me on the preppiness and shizz. Im so not always like this Ha.


End file.
